What was Written in Blood (Hiatus)
by Roringugaru
Summary: A battle that takes place not just between the Templar and Assassins but Humans and nishing an assasination Ezio and Len come across a strange girl not of their time Lucerina. She will learn a part of the story that Desmond isn't even aware of.
1. Chapter 1

Summer is the best, especially when you're on a trip. This trip is especially great because it's the schools' summer trip. And what better place to visit than Italy. Woohoo! I've been waiting for this trip ever since I started my years in high school. Oh, who am I? The name's Lucerina Millstone but everyone calls me Lucy for short. Anyway, back to what I was talking about. I'm finally graduating high school and this trip to Italy is going to be great. I even put in extra hours for my plane ticket.

"Lucy, whacha looking at?" my friend Elain returns to her seat next to me. Noticing my open laptop with a few screens open, she's curious about what I'm looking at.

"I down loaded a couple of documents about the history in Italy so I'm reading them. I hear they have something at the museum called a 'piece of Eden' or something like that."

"Don't you ever take a break from learning history, Lucy?" with her arms folded, and slouched in her chair it adds to her slacker attitude. Her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail slung over her shoulder, and her diamond blue eyes giving me a semi-cold stare.

"I can't help it Elain…it's just so interesting."

"Whatever…anyway what were you talking about, something called a 'piece of Eden'?" I close my laptop already knowing the information I read.

"There's not really all that much that can be said about it. From what is known about it, it's some sort of relic that two groups fought over."

"Really, which groups?"

"Again, no one really knows who they were, just one was the good guy and the other the bad guy."

"Wow, how informative." She replies very sarcastically.

"Well I think it's interesting."

"Of course you do miss brown eyes." Apparently Darek the annoying tag along friend of ours interjects into our conversation. With strawberry colored hair combed and coifed matching his hazel eyes, he could remind you of an alluring Casanova.

"Who asked you Darek?" glaring mischieviously sends him hiding behind my seat for safety. Poking his head out again he speaks,

"you just did." Playfully, Elain and I reach back to smack him.

"Hey, you three, stop playing around." The teacher sternly warns us. We giggle quietly as we return to our former activities. I can't wait to get to Italy! The whole summer in a foreign country, what more could you ask for?

**. . .**

Finally! It's early but we finally made it to Rome, Italy. We're all yawning from exhaustion and jet lag. Need…coffee… But that can come later; Rome is waiting!

"Alright class, quiet down all of you." it's kind of funny that our teacher is still referring to us as a class still. "once we get settled into our rooms at the hotel, we will be meeting in the lobby to head to our first destination, the museum of European history. They have added a new exhibit from the time of the Renisaince that has just been discovered. It will be one of the many sections we will look at."

"I read about that exhibit on the plane ride over; it has to do with that piece of Eden I told you about." I whisper to my two friends.

"Look, you're here for the famous land marks and history and I'm here for the shopping sprees." My eyes reflexively roll at the comment from Elain.

"Speaking of reasons, whay did you tag along darek?" we both give a questionable look.

"What every tourist like me comes for, the hot European girls."

"Pervert…" we both had the same thought.

"how does that make me a pervert?"

"you're right that just makes you a womanizer." He glares at my comment.

"Oh, like you two didn't come for the European guys?" just as he finished his sentence, a hot young man crosses our path glancing at us for a brief yet wonderful moment. I look away shyly hiding a smile while Elain gives a flirtatious giggle and wave. "Hypocrites…"

"Guilty as charged…" with Elain's last comment we head out with the rest of the group.

**. . .**

"Ok…so you and I are sharing a room right Elain?"

"Yeah, that much I can figure out, but are we room 205 or 502? We got two different cards." I notice a man coming out of his room.

"Um, excuse me." I walk over, rolling suitcase following behind; Elain follows. "Could you help…" he must not speak English. Ok I learned a couple of words. Maybe I can… "Um… chiave di stanza…uh.." I don't know if they're the right words.

"It's alright, I speak English." Wow, what a lucky break but he definitely has the European accent. Whoa… he's so… handsome. Soft looking skin, he almost pale but doesn't look sickly. Blonde hair straight, pulled back into a ponytail that reaches the middle of his neck, a few strands in front have escaped. His blue eyes are so deep like an ocean…tall, lean…

"Um…Lucy…stare much?" oh my god! What am I doing?

"Oh, sorry, our room keys don't match and the manager didn't write the room number down. Could you..?"

"Let me see you key cards." Wow… such a smooth voice. It's almost relaxing." No, you have the right keys; it's room 205. Your friend just had it turned the opposite side."

"Elain…"

"I feel like such a dumb blonde."

"First time in Rome, I'm guessing." He doesn't look a day over twenty. Stop staring Lucerina.

"Yeah, first time in Italy actually."

"I saw a large group of others downstairs."

"yeah it's our senior class field trip, kind of a…graduation from high school present."

"Ah, I see." He gives a soft smile that sends my heart racing. It almost feels like time has stopped.

"Hey, Lucy, we need to get to our room and head back to the lobby." Oh… right. I nearly forgot.

"Thanks for the help." as we walk away I can't help but blush.

"Girl you have got to tell me how you got his attention."

"What do you mean, Elain."

"He was only looking at you; he didn't notice me."

"Really, I didn't even notice."

**. . .**

WOW…Like…OH MY GOD! I can't believe how huge this place is. Just thinking of all the history and artifacts waiting inside is making me tingle with excitement.

"Alright class, here is our tour guide miss Victoria. I want you to give her your undivided attention."

"Finally, we can get this part of the trip over. Then it's off to the shops for me."

"We're in Rome, Italy and all you can think about is shopping?" I ask Elain.

"Call it a weakness." The tour guide leads the way. The first stop is a section of art. Leonardo da Vinci's Art is so amazing. Wow look at all these contraptions he built! This is too cool! I pull out my camera to take a picture,

"Miss, not pictures please." You can't be serious… this is the only time I'll get to see this stuff and I can't take any pictures. With many unkind thought about the guide, I put my camera away. We walk on and head to the next section while she explains momentarily some of the paintings and artifacts. We finally stop at a section that has a garment of some sort and a metal sphere.

"These garments here are the few artifacts just discovered from the Renasaince period. Now these gloves and cape were all that could be found at the time and many historians believe it belonged to one of two groups who fought for the possession of this sphere." Our tour guide gestures to the metal ball, "This is what historians have come to call the piece of Eden. Now it was said that there was something unique about this artifact but no one has been able to determine why at the time. Seeing as how it is only a new discovery, there is still being research done to uncover the history behind these relics."

"Do they know who the two groups were?" I ask.

"Unfortunately at this time it hasn't been determined what two groups were battling for this piece of Eden. Now if you'll follow me we'll make our way to the next section." Uh-oh I need to make a pit stop. There's a bathroom over there.

Wow, I didn't think there was that little known about the piece of Eden. Oh no! Where did they all go? I don't even know which section we were going to next. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the gloves, cape and metal sphere. Ah, screw it, I'm taking a picture. I head over making sure it's just me in the area. Taking out my camera I take the snapshot of the gloves and cape first. Now for the piece of Eden. Ok… take a step back and perfect. I press the button.

*click*

"He heee… that'll show that tour guide." A blinding light causes me to drop my camera. I didn't touch anything! What is going on? The light slightly fades allowing me to see where the light is coming from. What in the- the piece of Eden…it's glowing. The sphere breaks apart almost as if it's releasing the light and the pieces begin to swirl with the light like a whirl pool. Some light trails away and heads for me. I try to run but the light entwines around me and pulls me into the vortex. It's so violent and blinding; it's so chaotic I can't tell what's going on. I feel like I've been spit out before I land on the hard floor.

"Ow…talk about a crazy ride." There's an explosion. A gunshot? But why? Come to think of it, wasn't I in the museum? Voices… they have a European accent. There's another gunshot. A man follows, falling from a cliff above. Unfortunately, he's close enough for me to see his eyes rolled back and a big hole in the middle of his head, oozing blood.

"É andato questa maniera!" I want to scream but someone is coming.

"Non lasciarlo fugge!" Make that two someones. There's a rock; I have to hide or they might kill me too. The two jump from the cliff and make their way to the body.

"Era un uccide ha sparato. É morto." I-Italian they're speaking Italian I think. Both are wearing a white garb. That cape look familiar.

"Ha la lettera?" he sounds older than the other man with him. The slightly taller one kneels down to check the body for something.

"Sí quié." He hands a piece of paper over.

"Buono gli altri vorranno vedere questo." My hand scrapes across a sharp edge of the rock, cutting into my hand. The blood trickles down my hand. The one man kneeling down stands quickly looking in my direction.

"Chi cˊé?" how did he know that I was here? What- Are his eyes glowing red? He looks back at his partner. "Stare qui." He's going to find me. Wait where did he…

"Trovato lei." I turn to see him standing behind me. Fiercely he grabs me by the arm and pulls me up.

"Let me go! Let go! I swear I won't tell anyone! I won't-" I stop my rant when I notice the white hood covered face. No, it can't be. He's the guy… that I met at the hotel?


	2. Chapter 2

"Chi la sono? Ciò che sono le facendo qui?" That's impossible! How is he her? "Chi la sono?" he jerks me around in order to get me to talk, but…

"I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"Che lingua é parlando?" the other man has joined us.

"No so. Non sembra essereda Roma." My captor ignores me for the moment. By now my body is shaking from fear. What the heck is going on? Who are these people? Getting a better look at the other man, I'm able to make out he's much older than the other holding me. Dark brown hair begins to form a beard on his face. The white hood shrouds the color of his dark eyes. Although I can tell he's staring in deep thought about me.

"Che dovremmo fare con lei?" my captor speaks.

"Lei." The older one taps my shoulder. "…lei neanche capisce che dico, farla?" what is he saying?

"Ezio, darmi un momento; poso farlo così caprirá che diciamo." What are they talking about?

"Who are you guys? What is going on? Why is- Mph?" My captor presses his lips against mine; without any warning he kisses me! I shove and push him in a futile attempt to get him to release me. But he's surprisingly much stronger than he looks. After a few moments I'm released from the kiss.

"What is wrong with you? You don't just go around kissing people, particularly people you don't know!" I yell. Wait a minute…I didn't speak English that time. "I just spoke Italian… I JUST SPOKE ITALIAN." I give him a freaked out look, "What did you do to me?"

"Gave you a way to communicate with us. You still know your other language."

"It's called English; how did you do that?" blondie looks back at the cliff.

"We can talk later. Ezio, there are others coming. Templars most likely." I don't hear anything…

"Let's go… we have what we came here for."

"But I don't- Ah?" the blonde haired one picks me up and slings me over his shoulder.

"Sorry but we need to pick up the pace." I beat him on the back angrily while trying to kick him in the face.

"Put me down! I said put me down!"

"Please be quiet; you'll give away our position."

"FAT CHANCE! I'm being kidnapped by two guys in white!" he shifts me so that I'm being cradled in his arms.

"If you choose to keep making all this noise, we'll have to quiet you a different way." Where did that blade come from? "Believe it or not miss, we're saving your life."

"As I said before, we'll explain later." We exit the cave and find ourselves out in the open. Off in the distance there's a big town. But instead of heading for the city, we turn and head up a series of rocks. The one who carried me sets me down.

"Stay put no matter what happens." What does he mean by that?

"I found them!" the older man in white reveals blades hidden under his wrists. One jabs into one temple as the other goes in the other. Just as his blades release the corps, blood spirtz out staining the ground. Two more men show up, but after watching thirst one die, my hands instinctively cover my eyes. As I listen to metal clang against metal, a blade cuts into flesh causing another man to choke trying to receive air. Soon that choking disappears followed by a thud. There's no more metal clanging but grunts at attempts to hit something. Slowly my hands leave my eyes. All I see is a man with a sword swinging at something before his head is ripped off by nothing. Blood continues to spew from the body as it falls to the ground. All that's revealed is the younger man in white with glowing red eyes. My knees buckle and my body shakes. What is this guy? He didn't even lift a finger…this can't be…real. This has to be a dream. No one should be able to kill like THAT.

"We should be in the clear now." I'm not even sure who that was at the moment.

"Alright, get her up."

"D-don't touch me!" I scream, "This can't be real… none of this is real!" tears begin to distort my vision, "No…human should be able to do something like that! Who are you? What are you?" I can't help but curl up into a ball and cry. My head is reeling with so many different thoughts; I can't make out any of them. Footsteps walk closer to me as the grass crunches under their owners' feet. As he kneels down he removes his hood revealing him to definitely be the guy from the hotel. Taking part of my hair he fiddles with it.

"So beautiful, I've never seen anyone with blue eyes and black hair as long and fair as yours." What's he going on about? "You shouldn't stain you soft skin with tears." I don't believe it; his voice is actually calming me down. Releasing my hair he wipes away a tear rolling down my cheek. "I promise you everything will be explained. But we must find a safe place to. Do you understand?" nodding is all I'm able to manage at the moment. He offers me a hand and after wards the hood covers his face again. We head for the town. Now that it's getting dark, all the tension and stress is beginning to turn into exhaustion.

**. . .**

Even though the lanterns are lit, there are still many people out. It took us at least an hour of sneaking around the city avoiding guards dressed as if they were going to a medieval party. Taking a better look everyone is dressed like that. I mean it's not exactly medieval clothing but something close to it. Actually they look like the clothing from the Renaissance period.

"Right over there." The younger of my two rescuers points to a building where a couple of women are dressed in more revealing dressed and their hair pinned in peculiar ways; they walk around as if trying to attract attention to themselves. Making sure there are no guards around we head for the building. It kinda looks like a mansion. The inside shows it to be something completely different. Men watch the women as the fluant what they have. Some are even in corners feeling each other up. One man even has his hand in her skirt, most likely playing with the brim of her under ware. This… is a brothel indefinitely.

"Ezio, there you are." A woman with more class, hair as black as mine, eyes a dark shade of tree bark and dressed in a dress quite long and suitable for her comes down the stairs. She's too old to be a sister, maybe an aunt.

"Mother…" oops, I was wrong. They embrace each other warmly before she notices me.

"You brought someone else besides Vespucci? Who is she?" although she isn't mean or cold with her words, I jump back just a bit. "Come now there is no reason to be so afraid; you are safe here. What is your name?" come to think of it I don't know their names, the ones who helped me.

"L-Lucerina ma'am, but everyone just calls me Lucy for short."

"How did you come to Rome?" as the conversation goes on I tell all that I know or lack thereof about how I got here. During our conversation I learn the woman I just met is Maria and her son is Ezio, the older one who saved me. The other is Len, the one, for some reason, is the guy I met in the hotel. "I see… that is quite unusual."

"But not impossible." We all look as Len.

"You have an idea of what may have happened?" Ezio asks.

"Yes but I feel the others may need to hear it as well. Tomarow would be best."

"No, we will go and bring the here; besides the letter we just took may have something everyone needs to here."

"Most of them may be asleep by now; we should wait until morning." What is so important that they're arguing about it?

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves…"

"Mother?"

"Have you already forgotten that Lucy is here, Ezio? Will you not even offer her some time to rest?" she doesn't have to use me like that! I mean really…

"Uh…miss Maria, I feel fine. I'm not-" a yawn forces its way through followed by heavy eyes.

"There's no need to be so stubborn. You will have plenty of time of time to talk in the morning, when ALL of you have had some rest."

"I agree with her, Ezio. As determined as you are, even you need to rest." Len reminds him. Ezio throws his hands up I surrender,

"Alright, Alright. Tomarrow then."

"Good, now Lucy come with me. We'll get you a nice meal and bath for you."

**. . .**

The bath was great and the food tasted good. Sleep, however, doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon, no matter how tired I am. My head won't stop reliving the day, especially all the bloody scenes. I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep. Facing away from the window, I notice a shadow outside. I turn to see Len sitting outside looking out over the city. Why is he just sitting there? I open the window, letting the soft wind in. noticing me he turns.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I don't give a response. "You can't sleep."

"How did you become a killer?"

"The proper term is assassin."

"Same difference." He chuckles

"About two years ago Ezio was nearly killed. I was among the group that had him cornered. I turned on them to reveal that I wanted to join the brotherhood."

"Did you…kill them the same way as you did today?"

"Yes, I didn't have a choice but to."

"Why?" he doesn't answer right away.

"You'll find out either way so I might as well tell you now." Tell me what. "Ezio is the best assassin the brotherhood has, the best human assassin at least."

"Human?"

"The group that attacked Ezio, was a group of vampires." First you build up the suspense and then you give me a cruddy answer like that?

"Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy in disguise."

"It's the truth." He's keeping a straight face. Is he really telling the truth?

"But if the group that attacked him were vampires, that would make you…"

"Yes, I'm a vampire as well. I was the leader of the group. I'm a pure blood, which means I'm one of the most powerful vampires out there."

"There's a difference?"

"Pure bloods don't have any traces of human blood. Second generation vampires are a mix of pure blood and third generation vampires. A third generation is a mix between a human and a vampire."

"So all that stuff you did today…killing those people, it was because you're a vampire?"

"Yes." I have no idea why of even how, but I believe every word he's said…

"How long have vampires been around?"

"A very long time. However it's only just recently that we've made ourselves known."

"Why?" he smiles.

"I suppose it's only natural for you to be so curious about the situation you're in." come to think about it, I have been asking a lot of questions. "Go back to be. As I said everything will be explained tomarrow."

"But-"

"The less questions you ask the more time you have to sleep." But I can't sleep; I'm too scared. "I'll stay out here; nothing will happen on my watch." I can't explain it. I barely even know him and for some reason I feel like I am safe. I close the window and get back under the covers. Watching his shadow loom over the room miraculously gives me some peace of mind and I fall asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter guys…sorry it took so long to post ^^ enjoy!**

"Lucy is still sleeping." Len's voice stirs me from my sleep.

"The others are here; she needs to be at this meeting as well." Ezio sounds a little annoyed. Is it because of me?

"Yes, I understand that. But, with everything that happened yesterday…"

"I understand it's all a little hard to swallow but we still need her there. She doesn't realize how serious the danger she's in." that sentence right there was more than enough to get me sitting straight up.

"…Ezio…I know with everything that's going on since the alliance of the Beauro and the Templar has put more pressure on you and the brotherhood, but I think it's best for everyone if you don't let it affect your kind demeanor. Five more minutes that's all I ask." There's a brief pause, then

"Alright, five minutes." After I hear the footsteps disappear I head for the door. The door creaks as I open it slowly. You know, I was kinda hoping that all of this was a bad dream. I guess Lady Luck ain't on my side. Looking down stairs I see that the brothel is open once again. Similar scenes from yesterday are taking place again.

"Good morning Lucy." Maria greets me with a kind smile. Swallowing helps to moisten my dry throat.

"Good morning miss Maria. So you opened the brothel this early too?" She laughs.

"No I don't. My daughter, Claudia, runs this business." She has a daughter too? Wait, did she say her daughter runs this place? "Do you find that surprising?"

"Yes-I mean no! I mean it's just-I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you or your daughter."

"There is nothing to apologize for." She gestures for me to follow her, "Come, the others are waiting."

"Others?" my mouth moves on its own.

"There are many others in the brotherhood. You will be meeting some of the senior members. You could say they form the inner circle of the brotherhood." I feel like I've stepped into a movie or something. "There are quite a few things that have to be discussed, so the sooner the better."

"So I've heard…" I try to keep that comment to myself. A young woman comes to meet us. She's somewhat resembles Maria. With dark brown hair and brown eyes, she's practically the mirror image of Maria.

"Mother! There you are. Oh, you must be Lucy, Len told me about you." she offers a hand "I'm Claudia, Ezio's sister." Wow are all the girls in Ezio's family this nice?

"Claudia shouldn't you be in the meeting room with the others?"

"Yes I know, I came to look for you and Ezio; everyone is growing impatient. Especially Machiavelli." Who is Machiavelli?

"Then let us keep them waiting no more." Ezio was so quiet I jump to the side clinging to the wall.

"I think you startled her, Ezio."

"I'm sorry." I take a breath

"It's cool dude." All three give mean an unusual look. "Sorry. I mean it's ok." I got to be more careful with my manor of speak. We walk into an occupied room. Compared to all the clothes everyone else is wearing I look like a total foreigner. Only one face is familiar out of the bunch, Len.

"Finally, you ask us all to come here then leave us in the dark about the subject. I was beginning to wonder if you would arrive Ezio."

"Yes, not even Len would say anything about it." Someone else in a hood supports the first speaker.

"I am not the leader of the brotherhood so it was not my place to say." Len leaves the comfort of the wall he leaned against. Everyone's eyes stare at me.

"Apparently this is before manners were invented."

"I suppose she is the reason we are all here." This man carries himself with great confidence, and his dark brown hair and eyes only adds to his hauty attitude.

"Yes, Machiavelli. Everyone this is Lucy." Even though all of this is a bit weird, I manage a wave. After Machiavelli, comes the hooded man who supported him earlier. The orange brown hood hides his true eye color and hair but he doesn't seem to be a shady character.

"This is La Volpe. He and his thieves gather information for the Brotherhood." I offer a handshake but instead he kisses my hand.

"Um… nice to meet you." don't say anything; just be nice.

"You as well miss." The next man to greet is quite bold in his strides. With dark brown hair and ember brown eyes, he seems to be the opposite of this Machiavelli guy.

"Bartolameo Dˋalviano, at your service miss Lucy." Again with the hand kissing… I swear if one more guy kisses my hand I'm going to snap.

"Nice to meet you."

"Dˋalviano trains men in fighting and other things." Ezio explains.

"And you mister Machiavelli, what do you do?" I ask kindly.

"My own business." Is he always so blunt?

"Machiavelli helps out in his own ways with his wisdom." At least Ezio is nice.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, perhaps you can tell us why you are here Lucy." Wow, are you always so direct Machiavelli?

"Honestly, I'm not even sure how I got here." I back off before I continue. Ezio and Len are one thing but are these guys going to even believe me?

"Lucy, go ahead and tell them what you told us last night." Len encourages me. I take a breath.

"The last thing I remember doing before I ended up in a cave is being on a plane heading to Rome for a class field trip for the summer. We landed, we went to the inn and then to a museum…" I look at Len again about even mentioning this part.

"It's alright."

"At the museum they…had the piece of Eden. I got separated from the group ant the piece of Eden…it did something. It's like it broke apart and released some whirl pool of light. Anyway, one minute I was in my Rome and the next I'm here in this Rome."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Bartolameo asks.

"No offense, but have you taken a good look at me? My clothes aren't exactly normal to your standards."

"That still doesn't answer where you come from." Machiavelli places his hands behind him in a stuffy way.

"It's not a question of where; it's when." Len steps forward taking the audience's attention. "I was afraid something like this would happen; I didn't think it would be this degree." Len pauses as if gathering his thoughts. "As I mentioned before the Beauro has possession of an ancient relic that gives its wielder the ability to see into time."

"Yes, but that item, if I recall correctly, you said was not that much of a threat. It only showed images." Ezio confirms.

"By itself it is not threat…but with the piece of Eden it becomes something much more." What are they talking about? Some sort of ancient relic? "The staff of Utopia becomes something much more dangerous." Staff…of Utopia? He points to me, "And she is proof of it." Oh boy… "Combined with the piece of Eden, the staff creates a portal into time. The wielder must only concentrate on a certain date in time ant the two relics do their bidding. Lucy, where you're from, what is the current year?"

"…2012…"

"The year here is 1510."

"If they can control time, there is no telling what they could do to the brotherhood." Machiavelli…does he always state the worst thing?

"If they open a portal to the right time, the Templar could make so they are in control." Now Ezio's doing it too.

"Yes but that day is far now." Like I wasn't confused enough Len… "Read the letter aloud." Ezio takes out the letter and unfolds it.

"During the last session, the host died inexplicably. Everything went accordingly until he opened the portal to the other side. He pulled someone through; we don't know yet who it is. The search is underway for a new host. Regrettably the process will have to start over. Demitri…"

"What does this mean?" La volpe ask the question everyone wanted to.

"The one who was being trained to control the power is no more. It takes a considerable amount of mental energy for someone to use the staff; and an even greater amount when combined with the apple."

"Apple…?" I ask Len.

"It is the piece of Eden we are talking about." Oh… He returns to the current conversation, "It takes months to master the staff and possibly a couple of years when using it with the apple."

"So they'll have to start the process again?" Ezio asks.

"Yes and the selection process itself takes a few weeks."

"Wait a minute…templars, brotherhood, apple of Eden, staff of utopia, bureau… none of you are making any sence. The only thing I do understand is that I got a one way trip into the past." I haven't understood a thing anyone has said, especially Len.

"This gives us a chance to turn things around." Did Ezio totally ignore me, "We need to begin making plans."

"I'll have my men find out about the selection of the new host." La Volpe leaves.

"My men and I will do what we can with finding that traitor Demitri. No doubt it's the same one who wrote that letter." There goes Mr. Bartolameo.

"Machiavelli, can you find the location of the apple and staff?" Ezio asks.

"I will see what I can find."

"Claudia."

"My girls will find out what they can."

"Len, you will protect Lucy." Wait a minute, what? "Most likely the Templar are looking for her. But that doesn't mean you won't get assignments."

"I understand; I can handle it."

"Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?" I ask as Ezio makes his way out of the room.

"No, you don't. The Templar will kill you if they find out who you are Lucy."

"But-"

"It's for your own good." He just leaves it at that.

"When did I sign up for this version of the witness protection program?"

"I know this isn't how you expected to spend your time in Rome." Len appears by my side.

"Obviously…"

"If you're still wanting to see Rome, I'd be more than happy to show you around. But you should try to make the best out of the situation." He's right…my god how did I end up in this situation?

**. . .**

"So the Templar Are a group of people looking for control." After Claudia helped me find a suitable dress to wear to fit into the crowd, Len is now answering my questions that weren't answered at the so called meeting.

"Yes, they want control of everything. We of the brotherhood fight to protect the world from the Templars."

"And the bureau you mentioned earlier…what do they have to do with all of this?"

"Like the Templar, they want control of everything, human and vampire alike. They call themselves the Bureau of Pure Ones. They are an inner circle of pure bloods that believe they are above all others. I wouldn't be surprised if they destroyed the Templars after they used them." he stops in his tracks and turns to me, "They are the ones who found the staff of utopia."

"And the piece of Eden…by itself it can control people or even kill them?"

"Yes."

"Yeesh…how did they get ahold of both? The staff I understand but the piece of Eden" Len's eyes narrow and grow cold.

"Unfortunately there was a traitor among us only a few months ago. He revealed the location where we were hiding the relic." Hey, Bartolameo said something about a traitor, "His name was Demitri. I hope Dˋalviano is able to find him but personally I hope it's me who kills him." Wow, that's a bit harsh. The kind Len returns from his momentary trip, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"It's fine."

"So you said you were visiting Rome. What would you like to see?"

"Dude the better question would be: what don't I want to see?"

"Dude?" oops I did it again…

"Sorry force of habit. Where I'm from 'dude' is a kind of nickname friends use."

"Understandable, but it would be best if you try not to sound so unusual." Tell me about it. ok no slang, nicknames, and no mentioning the non existant creatures; Len probably let me off the hook for that one… this is gonna be tougher than I thought.

"Yes sir Len. I shall be on my best behavior." I give a slight curtsy and bat my eyelashes innocently.

"Very convincing…" I can't help but feel like that was sarcastic.

**. . .**

Wow, like oh my God, it's the Roman Coliseum!

"EEEK! I can't believe it! Look at this place; it's so big! They performed plays and other things in this big place?"

"Yes, although the Templars Control it so it isn't open to everyone."

"What, seriously?"

"See for yourself." He gestures to an opening. A man clearly in the lower ranks of the commoners walks towards the entrance. A guard standing in the way pushes the man aside and gestures him to go away.

"That's terrible. It should be open to everyone." I was really wanting to get a good look at the place too. This bites! H-hey! Who just bumped into me? A man that looks like he'd be a pick pocket gives Len something. After he whispers something in ear, he leaves. What's going on? Len reveals the item he received to be a folded piece of paper. He reads what's on it.

"What is it Len?" He folds the paper again and gives me a smile.

"It's nothing important. Do you want to get a better look inside?"

"Yes but the guards are watching." He takes hold of my hand and pulls me along.

"I didn't say anything about using the front door." We stop near a way in, out of sight from the guards. Ok…now what? He slings my arm over his shoulder so I can hold onto the front of his clothes and I hold onto my wrist with my other hand. "Hold on tight."

"What do you got- PLAaaaANED?" as the ground quickly leaves my feet I curl my legs up in surprise. The ground becomes more distant at a fast pace. How is he moving so fast carrying me? Oh, that's right, he's not human. We finally reach the top. Releasing him I get a better look at how large this place actually is. Down below there are a few people talking.

"Down there…"

"What did you say Len?"

"We can get a better look down there." What's up with him? He's acting a little off. Oh well must be whatever he read on that letter. What did it say anyway? Before I can even ask, Len picks me up and jumps into the air, sending us flying towards a lower piece of ledge. That was so scary my grip around his neck tightens. There are close by ledges that make a pathway down and takes us closer to the group at the center. I can hear their voices but still can't make out what they are talking about. We finally make it to the ground where some of the buildings broken off ledges hide us. He sets me down.

"Stay here; I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going? I thought we were here to look around." He pauses for a moment before he turns to smile.

"I know but there might be guards patrolling inside. I'm just making sure they aren't around." What is going on? He's acting so strange. "Just stay here; I promise I'll be back." The smile seems somewhat forced. He leaves me, climbing up and away. Ok… this isn't exactly how I planned this part but I guess I can sit and wait.

**. . .**

O.k. it's been about fifteen minutes; the sun is beginning to go down; and I can't hear those voices anymore from the group. Maybe I should…no Len said he would be back. I curl up into a comfortable ball. It's getting cold…when did the temperature drop? Footsteps…they sound close.

"Len?" I stand to walk and greet him, but it's not Len. A man Dressed in fancy, white robes comes around the corner. His robes are stained with blood and the source is a gash cutting across his throat. As he falls he takes what air he can and reaches out to me. Finally, he goes still. Oh god, oh god! I let out an uncontrollable scream. What is this? Len drops from above making me release another short scream. What the-are those blood drops on his face? And his hands, they're drenched in blood!

"Are you alright?"

"A man just dropped dead in front of me! I guess you had something to do with it!" a guard shows himself and swings his sword at Len. Len Pulls out a dagger and drives the blade into the area under his chin and most likely his brain. Distain and hatred shows in his posture as he pulls the dagger out. Blood glistens on the blade as the body falls into a small pool of blood. Why is it that he always has to kill someone when I'm around? There are distant voices shouting; Len turns to leave. No! Not again! I take hold of him from behind.

"Don't, please no more killing!" he looks back at me "I don't want to watch anymore people die!" the voices are getting closer.

"I didn't realize how delicate this situation was…" What? He looks back at the dead man in the robes before he picks me up and jumps high and fast until we reach the top. "Hold on tight." He jumps sending us traveling fast to the ground, although the impact doesn't seem to phase him. He continues to run heading for an area that looks like it used to be something.

"Len stop! Put me down! What happened back there?" he doesn't answer, "Len STOP!"

"I can't we're not safe yet." Why did he kill them? What did they do to deserve? Wait a minute…

"It was the letter wasn't it?" he throws me up into the air and I land on the back of a horse; after, Len Jumps on and we're off. As the horse trots on and the rest of the day fades, it remains silent between us. I finally decide to break the silence.

"The letter told you to kill that guy didn't it?" a sigh escapes him.

"Yes, it told me who the target was; it just so happened that the thief knew he was at the colosseum. "

"But…why?"

"He was making deals to give weapons to the Templars. Killing him stifled that profit. The guards would have put up a fight either way so they had to die."

"You made be used to it but I'M not. I would appreciate it if next time you leave me out of it!" my mind begins to replay the images again. "And tell me the truth next time too!"

"You're right about one thing…I should have told you my true intentions after they changed. I should have told you that it had turned into an assassination mission, for that I am sorry. Killing them, however, is a different story…" I'm just now noticing my hands clutching his shirt and the grip only tightens. "This may sound harsh but I'm an assassin; that means I kill people. I kill them to fight for the freedom of man. There is no other way. For me, there is no other outcome for the Templars but death and the same said for the bureau. Now although I'd rather leave your eyes untouched by such sights, they are unavoidable. I'll admit I really didn't understand how naïve you were when it came to this sort of thing."

"Naïve…what am I a child?"

"No but Lucy, I've been given the task to protect you. That means I'm going to have to kill; and many of those deaths will be in front of you." The last sentence sends chills down my spine. "I'm sorry but it is what it is..." I don't answer just stare at the passing scenery.

"Lucerina?" Did he just…I look up at him.

"Why did you use my real name?"

"Well, for one it got your attention and two it's a beautiful name; you shouldn't hide it."

"No one has ever really called me by that ; I'm so used to being called 'Lucy'."

"Well, Lucerina you should start getting used to me calling you that."

"First you give me a scolding lecture and now you're back to being nice…you shift quickly."

"I wasn't scolding I was explaining." He says frantically.

"Of course not…you're just preparing me for the next fight." He continues to defend himself as I poke fun. It amazes me that I can relax so quickly around him after watching him do something like that, human or not…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok you guys, I know this is going to bum you out but this will most likely be the last chapter…EVER! lol just kidding well sort of… this will be the last chapter I update until Christmas/ new year break. With school starting up I won't have the time to update my stories so u will have to exercise some patients with me. And before you ask I will not be giving any hints to what's to come with the story but I will answer questions you have about the 4 posted chapters you may have. I will be writing on it during the school year and the story will BLOW YOUR MIND! Shape your own future and enjoy chapter 4 ^^!**

We reach the brothel; outside, Claudia waits for us with Maria.

"What's going on?" Len asks as the horse comes to a stop.

"Ezio just stopped by and said you were on a mission. How did it go?"

"You can tell you brother when he returns: the Templar won't be receiving new weapons anytime soon."

"Good. Dˋalviano is expecting you by the way."

"Why Len?" I can't help but ask.

"Reinforcement, the French are bearing down on them again…Ezio didn't give me many details." Maria explains. The French? "He's worried there might be members of the bureau there as well.

"Alright."

"Wait Len, are you serious? We're going out there?" I ask frantically.

"No we aren't, I am." Nudging me slightly sends me sliding off the horse. "Claudia and Maria will look after you for now."

"What?"

"It's too dangerous to take you along with me…in multiple ways. You're safer here for the moment."

"But…Len…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much; if you do you may end up making yourself sick." He smiles before the horse breaks into a mad dash. He's not ordinary; I have to remember that.

"How about some tea?" Claudia asks.

"Sure that sounds good." To be honest after a day like this, I'm game for anything remotely relaxing.

…

The tea is very…strong but I manage to stomach it. The idle chitchat between the three of us helps me to forget what happened today. I take another sip of tea before I decide to add another spoon full of sugar to it.

"So how long have you been running this place Claudia?" I try to think of another topic.

"For a few years now, it seemed like a good way to help my brother. Of course, Ezio objected to it at first, but he got over it."

"Yes, now what about you Lucy? What is your family like?" I set my teacup down before answering Marias question.

"Well, my dad and I live somewhat out in the country; he owns a vineyard so he makes quite a bit of money."

"And your mother?"

"She made it clear she didn't want anything to do with either of us, especially when I saw her with one of her co-workers. Let's just leave it at that."

"I see."

"It was kinda nice though…just me and dad. We became really close; we helped each other out, we did everything together. I even remember him telling certain stories by the fire on holidays; we would stay up all night."

"It sounds nice."

"So what's Len's story?"

"Len is a bit of a mystery to us all. I'm afraid Ezio is the only one who would be able to answer any questions about him besides Len himself." Well I guess that's no surprise considering it was Ezio who trusted him first.

"Fatigue suddenly hits me as I let out a yawn. "You must still be getting used to all this."

"Well Miss Maria, it's not every day you get thrown in the middle of a war like this." I stand and excuse myself for bed.

…

I wonder if Len is alright. He's been gone a long time. **I'll be fine. Don't worry so much; if you do you may end up making yourself sick.** Come to think of it…why am I worried about so much about him? I've only known for a couple of days. Yet…I feel the safest around him and I'm not scared of him, even though he's a vampire. An image of him dressed up as Dracula and running around chasing terrified girls makes me giggle under the covers.

"That would be funny to watch…heehee…" but it's kind of sad…I act like a chick bonded to a mother duck when it comes to Len… "Well he said not to worry." So the only thing I can do is try to sleep. As I close my eyes, I try to imagine his shadow in the room. It seems to work, until a hand covers! With muffled screams the only thing escaping, my captor pins me down.

"Lucerina stop! It's me." Len? "Listen closely; Ezio is downstairs getting Claudia and Maria. We need to escape from Rome." Escape from Rome? He allows me to sit up and takes his hands away.

"But why? What's going on, Len?"

"It's the Bureau; they and the French are taking over the city."

"What?"

"I'll explain later; right now we need to move" I don't ask any other questions only get out of bed and follow Len. As we try to head down stairs, we see Ezio fighting only two men dressed in black garb. Their hoods remind me of Le Volpe. Are they the Templar? Pretty ominous if you ask me. A thud comes from behind us, I turn to look. Oh my God!

"Len his eyes are glowing red!" He's a vampire, no way! What's going on? Len pulls me behind him to protect me.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" the conversation comes back to me; I don't have a choice.

"It…can't be avoided. I trust you Len; just kill the guy already." The vampire jumps at Len but there's some sort of barrier between them. Len raises his hand in front of the captive vampire. "A third generation should know better than to take on a pureblood." As Len closes his hand the sound of crushing bones and follows as the vampire is crushed by the invisible force and blood splatters everywhere. I force myself not to scream at the gruesome sight; the scream escapes in a fear shaking sigh. I look back downstairs to see that Ezio has taken care of the other two and Claudia and Maria are with him.

"The Bureau is taking over Rome from the Borgia." Len looks at me. Surprisingly the only thing on his face is a few stray sprits of crimson.

"What do you mean?"

"Ezio, you lead I'll follow! More third generations will be coming soon in a second wave!" Len looks at me giving me the silent command to follow the three. As I reach the first floor something fires into the room and sends the ceiling above me crashing; I can't move out of the way in time! Someone pushes me to the ground and covers me. After the ruble finishes its deadly decent my rescuer removes it from over us. I look to see my rescuer is Len once again.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." I catch up with Claudia and Maria when we exit the building, screams and explosions and the crumpling of buildings fill the air all around us. The buildings smolder and burn as many fires eat away at them. This isn't a takeover; it's a massacre… Ezio leads the way as we dash through running crowds of panicking people. There are even some who ride horses as the gallop through and even knock people down. More people dressed in black jump from buildings and on other citizens killing them before they chase after other victims. We finally reach a horse stable where there are a few horses still tied up. As Ezio unties one Claudia helps her mother to mount the horse before she herself mounts the horse.

"Take care of mother Claudia!"

"You know I will!"

"Remember, head for the villa and wait there until I come!"

The have to yell over the noise in order to understand each other.

"Len, make sure they all get there safely!"

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Ezio mounts his steed and heads off to who knows where

"Len?" I try to catch his attention.

"Get on the horse, hurry!" after I struggle onto the horses back, Len mounts the horses and forces it to break into a gallop. Maria and Claudia's mount swerves in and out of different streets until finally we escape to a clear opening away from the constant explosions. A violent rumble makes us all turn to the Coliseum; it itself crumbles to the ground.

"Claoudia which way is it to the villa?" silently, Claudia turns the horse and has it trot off to the next destination.

…

The trotting horse makes it awfully hard to fall asleep. But then again I don't think now is the best time to fall asleep. More of those men in black may come from anywhere. Just behind us I can see the dark sky begin to turn grey.

"The sun is coming up." Len looks back,

"Yes, we've been going all night." Did I say that out loud? I notice something on his shoulder and chest…oh my god…he's bleeding. I try to see if I can see a tear in the clothing to get a better look, but Len's hands clasp mine and pushes them away. "I'm fine Lucerina. Those wounds healed a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, but right now let's concentrate on getting to this villa. Then we can talk." He looks up a Claudia. "How much further is it?"

"Not too much further. We should be there by the time the sun rises." Claudia answers.

"Who were those people, I mean, were they really vampires?" I ask.

"Yes they were; all of them were third generations, soldiers of the Bureau."

"You said they…were over throwing someone earlier Len."

"The Borgia or rather what's left of them."

" Borgia?"

"They were the ones who were in control of Rome before; now there is only one living member of the family left, that is if she's even still alive…"

"Lucrecia lives Claudia make no mistake about that."

"Why are you so sure about that Len?" I can't help but ask.

"The Bureau doesn't make a move like that without some sort of strategic goal behind it. in this case I wouldn't be too surprised if the Borgia remained in power."

"So…they took over to give Lucrecia control of Rome again."

"Neither the Templar nor the Bureau are going to let a land go freely without a fight. They might have some purpose for keeping Lucrecia in power, so they will give the land to her."

Either way it remains in their power. Shivers rundown my back, although I can't tell if it's because I'm cold or scared. Sunlight begins to reach over the horizon; another yawn reminds me I haven't got much sleep. But the bobbing of the horse doesn't feel very soothing. I notice Len shiver before the horse sways somewhat.

"L-Len?" the horse straitens out.

"I'm sorry. The battle must have taken more out of me than I thought…"

"There it is." That's the villa they were talking about? It's a wreck! Every building along with the wall has sustained damage. As we trot through the graveyard of a town there are bodies all over the place. Some look like citizens while others wear a uniform…wait a minute…

"I've seen that uniform before. Didn't the guards in Rome have the same?"

"Yes you're right. What happened here Claudia." Len asks, curious himself.

"It was the Borgia; Chezere led the attack and tried to have us all killed." We stop the horses at a decrepit staircase leading to a manor of some sort. Claudia dismounts and helps her mother down as well. After he dismounts, Len helps me down as well.

"We'll rest here for now. I doubt the Bureau followed us but I'm going to go and make sure." Len's acting a little strange; he looks a little pale well paler. "Something wrong, Lucerina?"

"No nothing, just tire that's all." He gestures to the manor. "Go and get some rest I'll be back soon." And he's off... Claudia, Maria and I head inside the manor. Surprisingly some of the rooms are only minorly damaged. We grab some pillows and blankets before head to a study. Claudia messes with a book case before it opens to a hidden path. We head down the stairs and enter a room filled with statues.

"We'll be safe down here." Claudia hands me a pillow before she finds a place to sleep. I stay next to the stair case and set up a makeshift bed to sleep on. I don't even need Len's shadow to help me fall asleep this time.

**...**

"Jeeze Lucy you're such a sleepy head." I look up to see Elane looking at me. "We come all the way to Rome and you actually find time to sleep?" Elane…no way…

"Hey if she hasn't woken up yet, I call dibbs on getting her up." I'd know that voice anywhere!

"Darek!" I jump up and wrap him in a big hug.

"What the heck! What did I do?"

"Yeah seriously Lucy, what's gotten into you? " I switch and give Elane a big hug as well.

"I can't believe it; it was all just a bad dream."

"A dream?" they both say at the same time.

"You guys wouldn't even believe me if I told you. but who cares! I'm back! It was all just a dream!"

"I vote for no more sugar for Lucy." Darek suggests.

"Agreed." Elane says.

"Hahah…I missed you guys…"

…

My eyes open allowing the scene of the room filled with statues. What? *sigh* of course it would just be a dream. Life would never be that easy…I wonder…if anyone even knows I'm missing. I hope those two aren't too worried about me. Footsteps sound from the staircase above. Is it Len? When he appears relief settles in. at least this time I can relax. Wait a minute…he's shivering again.

"Len are you alright?" he says something but he's too quiet for me to understand. He leans against the wall breathing heavily, "What's the matter; can't you breath?" I tug on his cape lightly. In an instant three things happen yet it seems like one: I catch a glimpse of Len's glowing, red eyes; I'm captured in a massively, strong grip; and fangs fiercely dig into my neck. "EEEK! Len stop! Let go of me!" I can't break out of his grip! He's not listening to me!

"Len stop! That's enough; let Lucy go!" Claudia and Maria both cling to him in an attempt to get him to release me. But even their combined effort isn't enough. The massive grip and fangs ease slightly before Len lets go completely. I clasp the wound feeling two holes in my neck.

"What was that all about?" I shriek "Do you always just go around and randomly bite people?" I'm completely pissed off and I'm not afraid to show it.

"Lucy wait a minute. I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this." Claudia tries to defend him. "Len why did you bite Lucy?"

"There's really no excuse for it. Recently we've all been busy with our own efforts, thwarting the Templar and Bureau. I didn't even bother to get any blood for some time now; as a result, pure instinct just took over. Lucerina was just the first person I could get my hands on…forgive me." Instinct…BAH! Please if he thinks that I'm just going to forgive him that easily he's got another thing coming! But…now that I think about it, I guess I can't be too pissed off at him…I mean he's fighting two combined forces, taking care of assassinations and protecting me. So it's understandable.

"Look…I forgive you Len. How about this, since I'm going to be with you pretty much all the time you can just get your blood from me. But ASK next time ok?" he's surprised that I'm even offering this.

"Thank…you. I promise I won't be so…aggressive next time."

"HAH! Oh I know you won't because you just lost your neck privileges." I hear Maria and Claudia stifle a laugh or two.

"E-Excuse me?"

"From now on the only way you're biting me is if it's on the arm." I can tell by the look on his face no one has ever really been strict with him before on this matter. He sighs.

"Fair enough…" he slightly smiles. Other girls in this time may have let him get away with it but he's about to learn that I'm not so lenient.


	5. Lucy's Diary

**Ok so I had a bit of time on my hands but not so much as to post a good chapter. But I am posting something… a little entertainment piece called Lucy's Diary. This is just something to laugh at hopefully. It's Lucy's opinion on the characters she has met so far in the story. So enjoy ^^!**

I decided to write this diary to keep myself busy for the time being…clearly television has not been invented; and books don't have the spark of imagination for the time being… *Sigh*

Well any way up first is Ezio; ok I'll admit he can be sweet at times and his parents raised him very well. He kind of reminds me of a knight in some sense being an assassin…but the guy is hornier than my friend Darek! He hits on every girl in the brothel and sleeps with every other one of them as well! he's even tried to flirt with me once or twice so far for the time I have been here… I just met the dude…

Machiavelli however is the complete opposite of Ezio…uptight and doesn't know when to let loose. I honestly think the two like each other's lives vicariously through each other. But Machiavelli is stone cold and he never smiles…plus he has a smart mouth on him. He likes to act really uppity if you ask me… I don't really like him all that much.

Next is La Volpe, he's nice I like him.^^ he kind of reminds me of a mysterious dad… weird I know. Being a thief though I guess he is supposed to be aloof. Unlike Ezio though he isn't a horny fox…he actually acts with some sense… not to say Ezio doesn't treat Women with respect. He's actually very nice to us females… but Volpe knows when there is a time for work and time for play.

Then there is Bartolomeo… he's nice too. Married, with no children but he does have one I guess… if you can call a sword a child. Ok… I can understand naming a car a horse or even a stupid painting… but a sword… I swear he loves that sword more than his own of wife… be calls it Bianca… he even goes so far as to call it her… I think the guy is mixed up just a little… his wife he can make out with, not a sword…

Maria and Claudia are my closest friends so far from what I can tell. They have a lot in common with me and I really can't seem to find any negatives about them…ecept for the fact that Claudia ran a brothel and her mother let her…I kind of have to agree with Ezio on that one… what girl in their right mind would want to run a brothel… I just hope she doesn't go too far with her duties…

Finally there's Len… before I met him I didn't even know Vampires existed… I wonder what kind of powers he does have. It's kind of weird you would think that I would be more afraid of him but I kind of think he's cute and sweet… and…wait a minute… for all I know he could be using his vampire powers on me right now making me write this down…EEK! wait another minute how can I even say that about hum I've only known him for a few days a week at most! This I crazy this has to be a dream right! But I should have woken up by now…Boo… there's no way this is a dream… well at least I have this diary to keep me sane…sort of…ok a little… Oh who am I kidding I'm going to end up in the strait jacket by the end of the month… this is all just too crazy…


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**OK As promised here is the next chapter of the story. Again sorry for the false hope on the other chapter but I made my choice on what fanfiction I'm going to do. Thank you for showing some patients with me on the wait. Also I want to apologize for the shortness of the chapter…writers block has been my case on this story lately. So u can count this as half of this chapter I was hoping to make this longer. But on the plus side I have posted the first chapter for the other fanfiction. So technically that kind of makes up for it right? The other one is a cross over alternate reality I'm going to test out. well that about sums it up for this chapter. Please take a look at the other fanfiction and let me know what you think. ^^ **

Chapter 5.

It's been 3 days and Ezio still hasn't come. I wonder what happened. I can't wait any longer in this ghost town of a place…not to mention I don't think I can eat any more cooked rats… BLECK!

"Where is he?" Claudia asks, most likely voicing her thoughts.

"He may have had to go on to Venice without us." Len answers.

"How do you know?"

"He gave me instructions beforehand…he anticipated something like this would happen." He heads for the horses, "We should do the same."

"So we're just going to leave?" I ask.

"The only way to get to Venice is by ship; the next one leaves within the week. If we are going to make it we need to leave now."

"It sounds like something Ezio would do…" Claudia sounds annoyed. She along with her mother head for the horses as well. As Len adjusts the saddle straps and Maria and Claudia mount the horse as well; I just stand in place not moving a muscle. I bite my lower lip…something tells me this is going to be a long trip. Shouldn't we at least try to make ourselves a little more inconspicuous? I look down at my clothes. We would stick out like a sore thumb. They're looking for people dressed like us. Maybe we could…

"Lucerina, we need to go." Len grabs my attention.

"Yeah, I know but wait a sec, why don't we think about this." He looks at me puzzled about my behavior. " The bureau or whoever is going to be hunting us are looking for three women dressed like nobility and an assassin. They won't be looking for a mother traveling with her three children if they are lower class. In fact, they wouldn't even bother with them."

"You mean a disguise ourselves…?" he thinks for a moment, "That's actually not a bad idea; we would avoid suspicious eyes."

"There may be some clothes we could use in some of the nearby houses. We could use saddle bags to put our clothes in and take them with us. It could also add to the disguise." Maria helps to better the idea.

"Alright, let's have a look around."

…

Maria, Claudia and I rummage through some of the more sturdy houses for clothes and eventually we find some suitable clothes. After we change and fold our more presentable dresses neatly, I help Claudia tie her hair back with a ribbon. Maria decided to leave hers down and went ahead to start looking for saddle bags. After I finish helping Claudia, we head out to help finish the preparations; Len also appears already changed and still fiddling with a sleeve. There's a bag slung over his shoulder I guess he put clothes in hat for the moment.

"Nice to be able to see your face for once Len." I chime. He can't help but smile indirectly at the comment as he still messes with his sleeve.

"I'll admit it's refreshing to allow the sun to hit my face again." What?

"I thought vampires hated the sun." he looks up and gives me another puzzled yet serious look.

"Where on earth did you hear something like that?"

"Um…I…uh…actually read it in a story…I didn't mean to say anything offensive."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read. I'd like to know what book you read that from."

"Well I doubt you'd find it here; it's a book from time…sorry."

"No, it's fine I've just never hear anyone say something like that before. Where on earth would they get an idea like that?" ok, note to self: don't mentioning any stereotypes about vampires to Len. After about a half hour we have one of the horses looking like a pack mule. Miscelaneous items and clothes in the saddle bags hide our clothes underneath.

"This might actually work…good idea Lucy." Claudia says after inspecting the horse mule one more time.

"Alright we should get going now; we have a long way to go and limited time." Len orders. "Claudia and Maria, go ahead and get on the horse."

"What about Lucy? the other horse is carrying all the luggage."

"It's fine Maria, I can walk." I try to reassure her.

"Are you sure? It's a fare distance to where we are going and part of it is through a mountain pass."

"I've gone on mountain hikes before; I know how rough it is Len. Don't worry I'll be fine, really you guys." After I finally convince them that I'll be fine we exit the villa. Claudia looks back mournfully nostalgic.

"It looks like it used to be a very beautiful place." I say.

"Yes it was…Ezio and I spent years getting the place back on its feet. But then the Borgia came…" as we walk on, Claudia and Maria continue their story about how they escaped from a terrible fate.

**...**

Sun rise to sunset, however you look at it we've been going for the whole day. My feet hurt but I'm not going to complain; I told them I can handle it so I will. I decide to talk to Len to help pass the time.

"So the mountain pass you were talking about…how long is it?"

"That in itself is about a three day trip, one if you travel through during the night as well. it will take us at least two days to even make it to the mountain path."

"That doesn't seem too bad…"

"That is if we don't get caught."

"Well…when you put it that way, you just crush everyone's spirit."

"It would be nice to be optimistic but I'm afraid being an assassin has changed that about me."

"Sounds like a lot of things may have changed you. Ever consider that being an assassin may not be the best thing for you?" the question makes him twinge somewhat as a look of regret and pain twists his expression. Oh no…did I… I think I might have over stepped my boundaries. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask that kind of question." I should leave him alone for now… I walk further ahead meeting the horse Claudia and Maria are riding.

**Len is a mystery even to us… **I wonder what could have happened that made Len want to become an assassin.

"Lucerina…that was very rude." Oh God is he mad? "You never let me explain my answer to you." wait…What? He's not mad? I look back; there's a kind smile on his face. I guess it's safe. I slow down to let him catch up. "I don't have any regrets joining the brotherhood. Under the Bureau things are much worse. I would…rather be an assassin than anything else."

"Was working for the Bureau really that bad?"

"Yes it was…their members, what they stand for, everything about them became my very reason for wanting to stop them. I wanted to join the brotherhood so that I could become the person I was before I became corrupted by the Bureau."

"Corrupt?"

"I lost myself over the years serving the bureau; when I came across Ezio that day, I had every intention to kill. But watching him resist, watching how he wouldn't give up to his last breath it made me question myself that day: what was I truly fighting for?" I don't think…I can really understand what he's talking about; and if it's as bad as he says then I don't think I really want to know, "This must be a bit confusing for you to understand; I'm sorry."

"I guess…maybe because I haven't experienced something like that."

"Now do you mind if I ask you a question?" I give a devilish smile

"You just did." He laughs

"Alright, do you mind if I ask you two questions?" his smile fades as he notices something strange up ahead. Two guards stand on each side of the path.

"What's going on Len?"

"Not sure; Florence is just up ahead but I don't remember there being check points here. Time to see if your plan works Lucerina." Ok, don't panic; stay calm. Just don't say a word and everything will be fine. Len hands me the reigns of the horse he was pulling along. We stop as we get closer to them.

"What business do you have here?" wow…nice guys aren't they?

"We mean no harm and we want no trouble." Len speaks for us, "My mother and sisters and I wish to continue onto Venice if it is all the same to you."

"What business do you have there?"

"Only to start our lives over; our home was burned to the ground and we seek to start over there. My father has already gone ahead to find a suitable place to shelter us. Please kind sirs allow us to pass and we will cause you no trouble." There's a long silence that makes me think they don't trust us.

"Alright go ahead; but the others along that way may not be so lenient as us." They both laugh hoarsely as we pass by. As soon as we're on the right path and out of sight from the guards we all breathe a sigh of relief. It worked and we're on our way.


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Ok here is the next part of chapter 5. I finally got through my episode of writers block and was able to come up with this. Hopefully you like it. Soon after I will be updating on the new fanfic I have going too. So here you go.**

"Lucerina, wake up we need to go." I don't fight Len about waking up; we have to keep moving. We've made it passed 2 other check points in the last 2 days it took us to get to the beginning of the mountain path. I stand and stretch to try and wake myself up. While doing so, Len wakes Maria and Claudia. The scenery is gorgeous. The mountains are covered in green from head to toe and mist is just now rolling in giving them a mystical feel and the sun light adds to it, a serene look. I really wish I had my camera now. I notice Len looking at the nearby hills, a serious look on his face.

"Len what is it?" Claudia asks also noticing his strange behavior.

"Nothing…listen we'll have to make this trip in one day; so we will be traveling all night as well. If we are going to make it to the ship in time we have no choice but to." Great another all-nighter… Claudia, Maria and I have been taking turns riding the horse with a free back. My turn was yesterday so I'm walking again today. "Try not to walk too slow today, stay with the group." Ok…why is Len being like that?

"Are you afraid I'm going to slow you down?" I ask a little ticked off.

"It's not our pace I'm worried about…" he looks back at the hills, "Let's get moving." Hm…wonder what's got him so riled up.

…

Ever since this morning, Len has been in a serious mood, He keeps looking in every direction for nothing except mountains and trees. He won't even let me stop for a moment to look at this beauty. He's even had us pick up the pace too. This mountain path is no joke either…

"Len…can we slow down please?"

"No, keep up Lucerina."

"Can we at least take a break?" I can't keep this pace up for much longer let alone the rest of the day."

"No. Keep up." Ok…did nice Len take another vacation ? What's gotten into him?

"Len please! If I keep going like this I'm going to pass out.

"I thought you said you could handle it?"

"I can! But not at the pace you have us going! The horses are going so fast they're almost in a gallop!" I wheeze. His hardened expression begins to soften.

"Len lets at least eat something; that should give Lucy some time to catch her breath." Claudia comes to my rescue. He sighs

"Alright…" I collapse where I stand still breathing hard. All that have to eat is some dried meat and some bread. Not the best meal but it works. Again Len is staring at the hills. He's not even eating anything. "Try not to take too long; we need to keep moving." Why is he pushing us so hard? It's really getting annoying.

"So now you want us to choke on our food, is that it. " I protest.

"That's not what I meant…" then why don't you finish explaining what's got you on red alert like this.

"The quit taking whatever has you preoccupied out on us." As our eyes meet I glare at him.

"I'm not trying to be rude."

"Well you're failing at that; mind telling us what's got you so tense?"

"I'm hoping you don't have to know…"

"What are you talking about?" I'm getting really tired of this… He remains quiet.

"Never mind what I'm talking about; finish eating." There he goes demanding us to do as we're told.

"Len…you could say that a little more nicely…"

"Finish eating please." Hmpf…he may have said it but it didn't sound genuine.

After we finish eating we once again start off on the trail; and again I'm forced to run to catch up or keep up with the others. The sun finally sets and Len allows us to take another break. My chest feels like it's on fire as I sit down. Maria's maternal instincts kick in as she checks me.

"Len we must slow our pace; you are going to run her ragged if you keep at it." her had touches my forehead as she checks , "I'm worried that she has a fever from running in the sun." he comes over and places his hand on my forehead as well. oh now he cares…

He leaves for a moment then returns with a wineskin and hands it to me, "Drink this; it's water. We'll stay here until night falls. We've made it about half way; we'll slow down then. For now get some rest."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I can't help but ask.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push so hard."

"I forgive you; but what's gotten you so uptight?"

"…don't worry about it." stop leaving us in the dark! Darn it he's been avoiding that subject the whole time.

…

I don't remember falling asleep honestly; but I wake up to the view of a small mirror and the full moon big like a white crystal ball. As I try to stand my legs feel heavy.

"Go back to sleep Lucerina." Where did he come from?

"I thought we were going to travel through the night. What happened?"

"You fainted." What? "I didn't want to run the risk of making you sick. No trip is worth that."

"Heat exhaustion…"

"Most likely. We'll stay here for the rest of night. I checked the path ahead; we've made it through a day and a half we can finish the rest in the morning. Claudia offered to let you ride tomorrow; she'll walk."

"She doesn't have to do that." my legs suddenly give out on me; Len helps me to sit down.

"I think that would be best; I'll slow down the pace. But your body still needs to recover." Well it's about time nice Len returned from his trip, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to go so far."

"Stop apologizing; I already forgave you lemon head." he laughs slightly

"I suppose I deserved that one."

"Yes, yes you did." A soft smile returns to him.

"Get some sleep." He gets up and allows me to fall back asleep, which doesn't take too long.

…

A noise, not too far away, wakes me. My body doesn't feel quite as heavy any more. Maria, Claudia and Len are still asleep. The fire has gone out; I wonder if maybe I must have heard the fire wood break apart. I can't see the moon any more either it must be morning. I stand and stretch. I don't know if I can fall back asleep. There's another rustle that sounds closer. I turn toward the edge of the cliff

"Strange it sounded like it came from over here." I turn to go sit back down when I'm knocked over. A hand clasps my neck before someone speaks.

"Scream and I'll kill the others." No, is it the Bureau? He moves closer to where I can hear him breathe and takes a deep breath. "Ahhh… the sweet scent of a frightened human. It's been a while since I had one of those." Yeah definitely a vampire but I can't tell if he's with the bureau. He nips at my ear then licks away the blood. My body shivers in fear. "Yes that's right… fear me; that just gives me more satisfaction." Why is it that things like this happen to me? " such a strong taste you have; I don't think I can wait any longer…"

"Please don't…please…" I don't want to die, I don't want to die!

"sorry…but I think I will anyway." No! someone, anyone! Please help me! Len!...Len…LEN! the guys grip leaves my neck and I turn to see Len standing over us… did he hear me? His eyes are enraged with a red glow…so in other words he's pissed.

"So not only do second generations have a lack of self-control but now they stoop to cowardly acts." His voice is calm yet cool but underneath there is anger and an ice cold sting.

"Coward is such a strong word sir…" Len isn't buying it.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you remove yourself from on top of her." emediatly the vampire responds to the command and I make a dash for the now awake Claudia and Maria. Len moves closer to the frightened coward. His eyes widen as he takes a better look at Len before he gets on his hands and knees.

"Please master Len show mercy! Had I known who you were I would never have attacked her!" Master Len?

"So you've come to your senses vermin? Good, then listen closely." The underling listens intently, "I am no longer with the bureau and therefore no longer carry the title of crimson covered. Even so I would appreciate it if you would keep my presence a secret."

"yes anything Master…"

"You didn't see me nor did you see the women traveling with me, you saw nothing…"

"Yes master; I didn't see anything…"

"Good now get out of my sight…" the vampire stands and turns to leave, "and one more thing vermin…" that makes him freeze in his tracks, "If I find you or any of you followers tailing us again, I will take care of all of you myself. You know I'll be able to find you quite easily and it will be quite easy to kill all of you."

"I promise master neither my men nor I will follow you any longer." With that the vmpire leaves heading for the safety of the woods. Crimson covered? What knid of title is that?

"Lucy are you alright?" I turn my attention to Claudia

"Yes I'm fine." A little shaken up but fine. Len returns the red glow gone from his eyes revealing the blue underneath.

"They were the reason you were having us go so fast weren't they?" I ask him.

"Yes I was trying to avoid a fight."

"You could have just said that…" did that thought ever occur to him?

"True but that wouldn't have made the problem go away."

"No but it would have made you a little less heartless." he gives a soft smile only.

"We should get going we are almost to Flori. From there we will take the ship toVenice."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flori… is…well how to put it…swampy; or at least it looks swampy. There's a lot of water and high ground seems to poke out. It's Shallow in some places and there are areas where there are homes and other buildings but this is just the outskirts of the actual city. We stop near a stable and Maria dismounts before me.

"We only need the bags that have our belongings; once we are on the ship, we can change."

"But what about the other bags and horses?" I ask Len.

"The other bags would be a burden and I'm sure someone will find the horses; we can't take them with us." That's that huh? We each grab a bag and head for the swampy maze of shallow water and dry land. Off in the distance, there is a dock and some ships. I've never been on the ship before; I wonder what it's like. Ah! I nearly got separated from the others! I shouldn't space out like that.

"Hey hold on a second you guys-Ah!" my legs give out on me and I drop the bag. Ow…I nearly twisted my ankle… Maria helps me up.

"Are you alright?" I think my body is still trying to recover; maybe that's what it was.

"Yes…I just tripped that's all. I…my mind was somewhere else and I stopped walking."

"You!" uh-oh…guard goons at three oclock… I pick up my bag and hold it close to me. "Even in those clothes you are easy to spot…" wait a minute… that voice.

"Do I even want to know how you acquired those suits Ezio?" Len reveals the guards identity; he removes the helmet

"Use your imagination Len; I'm sure you can figure it out." Len steps forward and offers a brotherly handshake.

"Brother…" Claudia embraces her brother warmly; I'm sure she's happy and relieved to see him. Maria on the other hand gives him a somewhat stern look.

"Mother?"

"Perhaps next time you could tell us what you were planning and not try my nerves…" wow even as an adult he can still get a lecture. Apparently it's my turn next.

"well it's nice to see you are still in one piece Lucy." I roll my eyes

"Nice to see you too Ezio."

"Not that this reunion isn't touching but shouldn't you be in Venice by now Ezio?" Len ends the reunion.

"Yes, however there is a reason for my staying here." Ezio places his helmet back on his head. "It's not safe to talk here. Meet us at Caterina's villa; she has offered us a place to stay for the time being. I will explain things there." Ezio leads his small band of fak guards away.

"Who is Caterina?" I ask.

"A very resourceful woman."

…

As we enter the villa the only thing I'm noticing is that it looks haughty and stuffy as Machiavelli's attitude.

"Ezio told me you were coming. It is good to see you again Len." A woman fair and very graceful approaches us. Her hair reminds me of a wood with a light glow of a fire mixed in with it giving a reddish brown color. Her blue eyes add to a woodland elf look she has. She's definitely of the upper class just showing from her posture.

"The pleasure is mine as usual Caterina."

"Claudia, Maria it is good to see you as well."

"Like wise Caterina." Maria answers

"And you must be Lucy; Ezio has told me about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well; Len said you are a very resourceful ally."

"Did he now…I do what I can in my own way but I hardly call it resourceful." She gestures to the room behind her.

"Ezio will meet with you shortly. I've had rooms prepared for you. Why not go and make yourselves more comfortable." Actually I'm starting to miss the dress Claudia gave me. We all head to the room which actually turns out to be a hallway. "It's the first three rooms to your right." Caterina informs. After changing back into our usual clothes, I follow the group to a room that looks like it could hold a small party. Ezio is there waiting for us, back in his usual white garb. We see yet another familiar face that gives us some relief as well.

"Volpe…well looks like it takes more than a total take over and a bloody massacure to kill you." Len says.

"It's good to see you as well."

"What about the others…Machiavelli and Bartolomeo?"

"They are fine. Everyone made it out of Rome safely; I had them sent head for Venice already. They are setting up a new headquarters with Antonio." I quietly let out a sigh of relief; although I think Len heard. He lightly pats me on the back.

"I'm guessing there is a more pressing matter if you stayed behind with Volpe." He says to Ezio.

"Yes; Volpe was able to keep some of his men here with us. They spotted who they think is Demitri." Wait…isn't that…

"Isn't that the name of the guy who is the traitor?" I ask.

"Just tell me where they spotted him; I'll take care of Demitri myself." Len…he sounds so cold.

"That's the problem; after that sighting no one has seen him since." La Volpe informs the bad news. That unfortunately doesn't calm Len. In fact he just gets even angrier.

"You lost him? How?"

"We tried to tail him but we lost him in the crowd."

"Perhaps you were just lazy!"

"Len…" I can't help but be amazed at how fast he can switch personalities like this, "That's not fair to them Len…"

"You should have been able to track him by now!"

"What do you think we have been trying to do? It's not so easy for us to as it is you to keep track of a vampire. We've looked everywhere for him Len, every building, ally, and road of this town; he's vanished." Ezio tries to explain.

"Perhaps your eyes are failing the BOTH of you! You just let that traitor go freely!" I can't take this anymore. I jump in front of both of them so Len has to go through me.

"That's enough Len; you need to quit while you're ahead…"

"Get out of the way Lucerina! You have nothing to do with conversation!" I cross my arms and stand my ground,

"As far as I'm concerned I have everything to do with this conversation; if it wasn't for Demitri stealing the apple, I wouldn't be here. And how dare you bash Ezio and La Volpe for all the hard work they've done?" my voice begins to rise as well, "You should be ashamed of yourself; Ezio and La Volpe did and are still doing everything they can to find that guy and you're sitting here lecturing them as if they've done nothing! If anything you should at least be thanking them for all the work they did for trying!" it's silent now as I wait for some sort of reaction from, Len. His teeth grit and hands clench tightly. He says nothing only storms out of the room.

"Thank you Lucy; but Len does have some excuse for acting so beastly." Volpe says

"That still doesn't give him the right to get so angry at you."

"I will say this Lucy; you are the first to ever get Len to back down like that, let alone leave the room. I'm somewhat surprised by that." I don't reply to Ezios' remark only excuse myself to my room.

…

The argument from earlier still has me awake; I can't find some way to fall asleep. Do I feel guilty? No…I think I may still be angry. But who am I angry at? Len? Well I should be. After all he started that whole thing; and it wasn't right for him to just say those things. But Ezio didn't have so say anything about making him back off.

"This bites…I can't tell who I'm angry at, myself or Len." I smack myself upside the head. For what? I don't know. There's a tap on my window. Oh great…the one person I wanted to see. I open the window and speak to Len. "You do know what a door is right? I have one of those right over there." I point behind me.

"May I please come in Lucerina?" I look away from him,

"Depends, you plan on biting my head off too?" Len says nothing

"I came to apologize then ask you for something." I move to the side to allow him to come in.

"Well…?"

"I am sorry for my behavior today."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to about that."

"I've already apologized to Ezio and Volpe."

"So why me?"

"Because it was something I did not wish for you to see."

"Should have thought of that before…" he walks closer and kneels. "L-Len what are you…" he takes my hand

"I offer my deepest and most sincere apologies for my behavior." Great the hand kissing thing again…although I have to say I kinda like it this time…but still!

"Ok Mr. Casanova, I get the message. I forgive you." suddenly I don't feel angry anymore. He stands giving me a smile. Well that's one thing out of the way… "So what did you want to ask me?" his eyes change to a glowing red . "Is something wrong?" he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Can I…?"

"Can you what?" I ask him. I feel shivers trail from his hands. I don't get it… "Didn't you just take it a few days ago?"

"It was only enough to take the edge off. Please…may I?"

"Thank you for asking and yes you may. But remember only from the arm." Did…did he just pout?

"I honestly thought you were just teasing me about that detail. You're cruel!"

"Nope just stern is all. Now do you want it or not?" he pushes me back until I sit on the bed; then he kneels again.

"Do you have a preference?" he asks

"I don't care which arm you take it from." He stares at me with his glowing eyes almost mesmerizing me. I begin to remember the first time he bit and swallow hard. "Please don't bite me so hard this time…" he pushes the sleeve of my nightdress up and inspects my arm. After finding a spot he licks it tenderly. My whole body is shaking, am I nervous or just scared? His fangs dig into my skin gently with a slight sting that sends shivers up and down my body. I look away as he continues to drink. When he finishes he licks the newly made wound.

"How was that?" he asks.

"Better…it wasn't as bad." He stands

"Ezio has decided to call off the search for Demitri. We leave for Venice tomorrow. Even Caterina is joining us." Huh, well that didn't last long… "How do you feel?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I'm not anemic or anything like that so it wasn't that bad." Without warning Len wraps me in his strong arms, "Len what's the matter; what's gotten into you?"

"Why is it that you don't hate me yet?" I look into his eyes as they glaze over with sadness.

"What are you talking about? Ezio, Maria and the others…they like you. why would you-"

"They tolerate me along with the other vampires in the Brotherhood; they trust me but they don't like me. I can see it in their eyes. But you, even when you are angry…I don't see that look in your eyes." I recall again Maria's words…now I understand, she was trying to make it so I wouldn't go near him unless necessary. Even though he's their ally…they still hate him? How horrible…I can't even imagine how alone he must feel. I return the hug and hold on tight. I think I might be the closest thing to a friend he has…

"Len, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize…" now I feel like a jerk. "Have I acted in any way to make you think I hate you?" he remains silent "Len?"

"No…that's what I can't figure out. What did I do differently this time?" my grip grows tighter

"You didn't do anything differently. If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who feel that way. I mean take me for example." He gives me a questionable look

"You …how?"

"Do you see anyone else here who's gone through some freaky time warp hole and get caught up in some super natural war?" I make faces and wave my hands in funny ways to exaggerate just a bit; it gets a laugh out of him.

"Point taken, I guess we are in the same boat." Good happy Len is back, "I'm sorry for intruding on you like this."

"Stop apologizing." I grab my pillow and lay down on the opposite side away from Len. "Do you mind if I ask you a question." He smirks devilishly.

"You just did."

"Copycat…fine. Can I ask some questions?"

"Very well."

"I know you said vampires don't hate sunlight, but do you hate garlic?"

"What?"

"Well…I heard that one to ward off a vampire to is by using garlic."

"I see…that's a lie." Ok…I wonder

"What about driving a stake through their heart to kill them?"

"The only way you can kill a vampire is by causing enough damage they can't heal from; that's what makes it so hard to kill them." I sit back up,

"How about flying?"

"No we can't do that. where are you getting all these ideas from?"

"A book called the Grim tales of Vanessa Rain. She fights vampires and other creatures. I was just wondering."

"Don't believe everything you read."

"What about immortality?"

"That one is true…vampires are immortal."

"Must be nice to live forever…"

"Not always." Now I'm curious,

"How old are you Len?"

"I lost count somewhere around 200, I'm not entirely sure." 200?1 I was going to guess 90 at least. Man was I way off…

"What about you Lucerina, how old are you?"

"well I'm not 200 I can tell you that." we laugh, "I just turned 19 in May."

"Ah…a spring flower eh?"

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to call me a flower." I'm no flower, "My friend Elain is the one who's the flower. She enjoys shopping and buying all sorts of things, and then there's Darek. Heh…he's always good for a laugh."

"Really… is he another friend of yours?"

"Mhm. He came on the Italy trip with Elain and me…he said the only reason he came along was for the girls." I giggle.

"That somewhat sounds like Ezio."

"What?"

"He respects women but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to chase tail every now and again." I giggle again but my smile soon fades as I remember my friends and the memories of them, "Lucerina?"

"I miss them… I miss Elain and Darek, I miss the museum we were at. I even miss the chanced to see the Coliseum, but it doesn't even exist anymore; we watched it fall to the ground. I miss everything… I miss the time I'm from, I miss dad. Does he even know that I'm missing?" I sniff as I try to wipe away my tears. Adjusting to all this is harder than I thought. I honestly thought I would be ok with all this.

"I'm scared…I've never seen a war like this before…I mean it was only a couple of weeks ago that I didn't even know vampires existed and now I can't even tell who's what anymore…and why does the bureau of pure ones want me so badly. Why do they want to kill me I mean… what did I do so wrong?" Len says nothing as I sit and cry silently,

"Would you like to do some sightseeing?" what? "You're in Flori; you might as well see some of it." Now I get what he's trying to do. I wipe away my tears again as I nod. He takes my hand and leads me to the window, he climbs out and up then pulls me up with ease. A crescent moon hovers over the city as lanterns mimic stars on the ground.

"It kind of looks like we're walking in the sky…" I say

"I never thought of it that way before. Here, hold on tight." As I take hold of Lens' hand again he pulls his hood over his head shrouding his face again. He then scoops me up in his arms and takes off running from roof top to roof top. As Len Jumps he shifts me so that I'm hanging over his back; I nearly scream as my grip grows tight. He lands grabing hold of the side of a tower.

"Please…don't do that again…" I say to him. I think my heart just stopped.

"My apologies; I didn't mean to scare you." he climbs high and fast taking us to the top of the tower. I let go after getting my bearings. I smile at the moon, so much closer to us now,

"Wow, Like oh my God! The moon's so close it's almost like I can reach out and touch it! And the stars look like giant fireflies up there!" I look below us, "The lanterns look like they belong to boats and they're all at a standstill…"

"Speaking of boats, look ahead." I follow Lens' order and find the sea up ahead and a giant ship bobbing up and down.

"Wow…now I really wish I had my camera…" I notice Len out of the corner of my eye. He's just watching me with a smile, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're not crying anymore…" what? " I was given the task to protect you; that doesn't just mean physically."

"You know it's not part of your job to make me feel better every time I cry."

"I know I don't…" I sit down next to him and look up at the stars. The wind blows lightly when I notice the moons position is shifting to the west.

"How late is it Len?"

"it looks like it might be going on one in the morning." We should head back, if someone wakes up they might wonder where we are.

"Let's go Lucerina; you still need to rest."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't trip this morning; your legs gave out on you." Busted!

"N-no they didn't…" my cheeks feel red hot. He laughs.

"Do you even realize how much of a bad liar you are?"

"Shut up…" we stand and head over to the edge. Ok…how do we get down from here? Again Len picks me up and jumps over the edge, "LEEEEN!" he lands without any problems. My heart is pounding like crazy. I pull on his hood until he can't see, "Never do that again…" I release his hood so he can see again. He set me down

"It was the fastest way to get down."

"Think maybe next time we can take the safe way down?" I ask sarcastically. We begin to walk when something stops Len.

"What is it?"

"Well, well, looks like we finally caught up with each other…Len Vespucci, or should I say Len the Crimson Covered."


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok here is chapter 7 you guys... sorry really not that much to say this time. Enjoy. ^^**

Chapter 7

Who is this guy? Len the Crimson Covered? His venom green eyes resemble that of a snake…and his hair even though it's coifed neatly reminds me of ink. He's nice looking, tall and lean just like Len but he almost seems like one of those kinds of bad guys that will snap at any minut. He's wearing that black garb with a gold cape…he's from the bureau. Len pulls me behind him quickly.

"Demitri you traitor… you dare show your face to me?" that's Demitri? If he really is with the Bureau then…

"So tense…are you still angry with me? Hah…you spuldn't have been so trusting of me. My loyalty shall always remain with the Bureau."

"It's their kind of thinking that's going to destroy the world."

"And you've grown soft…" Demitri's eyes shift to me forcing me to let out a small gasp, "I never would have guessed she was your type Len; but you've changed so much t shouldn't be that big of a surprise…" he raises a hand; five others fall from the sky dressed in black. "Hand over the girl and I'll let you walk freely with what little dignity you have left."

"And what good will come from that?" Len asks coldly.

"Don't play dub Len… I can tell who she is…she's the girl who ill help us with our plans." Len turns to me,

"Run! Get out of here!" what? What's going on? "They know who you are; get out of here now!" Len returns his attention to a pouncing soldier, using his abilities to rip him in half. Blood splashes everywhere, including on me… I can't move; my whole body is frozen… Len turns back to me, his face covered in blood and eyes glowing red, "GO NOW!" I snap out of my fear stricken state and run for it. I weave in and out of the streets until I fig an area covered in walls. I collapse breathing hard and gasping for air. I can't stay here for long…

"But Len is…" he told me to run; so run.

"Well you are rather fast for a human…" I look up. No… how did he find me so quickly? "But not fast enough human." I dash from my hiding spot and try to lose Demitri. "I do enjoy a good game of cat and mouse; so I'll let you scurry some more." Where is he? Where is he? Len please! Where are you? I'm scared! "Better hurry little mouse…I'm catching up to you." His ominous voice chuckles as I try to pick up my pace. Help! Please someone anyone! There! Guards, they might be able to help me!

"Guards please help me! I'm being chases-" something shoots at them taking half of one of their heds and half of their torso on another "Eek!"

"No no little mouse you can't call for help." Looking at the giant pool of blood and corpses only makes me more frantic; Irun blinded by my fear. I don't want to die, I don't want to die! "Now where will you go little mouse?"

"Leave me alone! Go away!" I turn down another road and unfortunately end upin a dead end. On no… I urn to head back out abd down but Demitri stands in the way. No! I turn to run in the opposite direction forgetting it's a dead end. I try to look around for a way out but there aren't any. I turn back against the wall to face him.

"Looks like our fun is over little mouse; now be a good girl and come with me." I can't move; my body won't respond… Len, where are you? Demitri is so close now; I can see every detail in his eyes, "Ready to go?"

"Demitri!" someone comes to my rescue in an uncontrollable rage. They're moving so fast I can't even see what they're doing. Wait a minute that's not a red version of the assassin garb…he's covered in blood. That enraged man is …Len?

Len strikes a hidden blade into Demitri's shoulder and he sends him hurtling into a building. Demitri inspects the wound, "Heh..i see you still live up to your proper title Len the Crimson Covered."

"Silence vermin! Since when does Demitri the Red Fang run from a battle or use decoys as a distraction?"

"I wasn't after you today Len.." an Arrow wizzes past Demitri's face turning his attention away from us. "Meddling assassins…" he's running?

"Do not let him escape!" others come chasing after the traitor. Ezio and La Volpe stop next to Len.

"They most likely won't catch him in time…" Len says, "I almost had him Ezio."

"I know, but you said so yourself…he's strange even for a second generation."

"Lucy?" my throat is too dry; I can't even speak… Volpe begins to walk over but…

"Stay away!" he backs off. After dealing with that Demitri guy I don't want anyone coming near me. Len calmly steps forward until he's close. Even though he's covered in blood the only thing I feel is relief and I cling to him. As he wraps his arms around me the feeling of being safe again overwhelms me and I begin to cry.

"I may not like the answer to this but why were you two out here?" Ezio Asks sternly. Len strokes my hair as I calm down. "Len." He must not be able to come up with anything…

"I-it was my fault Ezio…Len had nothing to do with it." I answer still hiding in Len's protection "I wanted…I wanted to see Flori so I kept pestering Len to take me sight seeing. He tried to tell me it wasn't safe but I wouldn't listen to him. I kept pestering until he said yes. It's my fault Demitri found me." I don't know if he'll even buy it but I don't want Len to Get into trouble."

"I see… do you even realize how lucky you are that he didn't catch you Lucy?"

"I'm sorry Ezio…I was stupid…it won't happen again."

"No it won't. Len no more sight seeing; it's too dangerous."

"I understand…"

"But Ezio-" I try to protest

"No Lucy! It's dangerous enough to even let you walk around in broad daylight; you're lucky that we aren't confining you to your room like a prisoner."

"But-!"

"The decision is final! …it's for your own protection…"

"Everything has been for my protection! What are you Protecting me from? Why does the Bureau want to kill me so badly? No one seems to be able to explain that; not even you!"

"They don't want to kill you Lucerina; at least not right away."

"What do you mean Len?" La Volpe asks.

"Demitri said something about using Lucerina for the Bureau's plans"

"How?" Ezio asks.

"I wasn't able to get that information; but they want her for some reason."

"At least we have another piece of the puzzle." What could I possibly do to help them?

"I will take Lucerina back to Caterina's villa."

"No side trips Len." Ezio is making it hard to well…like him at the moment, "I'm sorry Lucy but it is for your own good."

"Whatever…" I walk away following behind Len.

…

It's silent as we walk on; I guess Len is making sure no one is following us.

"Lucerina…"

"yes?"

"Stay close alright." Wait a minute… this is no where near Caterinas Villa.

"What's going on Len? What are we doing?" he looks back at me and smiles,

"We are taking a side trip." What?

"You're …disobeying orders? What?"

"We need a secure place to talk. No one is following us but I'd rather not speak out in the open nor at caterinas."

"But won't Ezio get mad at you for this?"

"I've taken side trips like this before and Ezio found it to be a good course of action; he won't mind. And if he does, then I will take the blame this time. Rightfully…" he 's hinting at before,

"I didn't want you getting into trouble, sorry." So wait… "Why is it that you want to talk privately Len?"

"Because it's about why Demitri came after you tonight."

"You know the real reason?" then why tell Ezio and La Volpe you didn't?"

"I'll explain once we are safe; but until then, stay close." He leads us to a dirty ally way filled with trash and I findmyself clinging to Len nervously.

"I don't like this Len…where did you say we were going again?"

"Just stay close, you're fine with me here." Oh yeah that's reassuring…

we come to a door and two men stand on each side with serious looks on their faces. One steps forward and his eyes glow red. They're vampires…

"The eagle flies high in the sun…" he says

"While the owl hides in the moon light." …Len? What the… what are they talking about…" suddenly they all relax and the vampire offers a hand

"It is good to see you again Len."

"Likewise Stefano." Len takes the hand. Oh I get it now; Len knows them.

"So what can we do for you tonight?"

"Well this isn't a visit unfortunately; I need to speak with shadow."

"and her?"

"I'm assigned as her body guard; she is with me." I give a small smile

"alright go on in."

"Who is shadow?" I ask as we enter.

"An old friend of mine; he has followers in all of Italy."

"Wow…that popular?"

"More like persuasive." There's men all over this place chatting and gambling and drinking. "Shadow works underground seeking intel for the Assassins on my request of course."

"So how do you know him; and is he a second or third generation?"

"He's nether; he's a pureblood, like me. He just prefers to be equal rather than carry a title. Everyone here is treated equally whether they are pureblood or third generation. It's a place they can feel welcomed; and how I met him is a rather long story. Lets just say he and I saw eye to eye about the Bureau." Hm…ok I guess.

As we make our way to the back there's a staircase that leads down; we take it. We enter a room filled with candles and lanterns all lit up; but something is different about them. They grow then shrink almost as if they're breathing. Len leaves my grip and steps forward. Huh? Who's that man sitting in the middle of the floor?

"My eyes may have failed me but I never forget a footstep." The flames return to normal as he stands. "If I'm not mistaken you have some one else with you Len." His hair braided and very long reaches the bottom of his back and for a second I mistook it for a flame itself. He turns; he doesn't seem to be looking directly at us. I take a better look and notice the grey glazed over his eyes… he's blind. He looks young but obviously older than Len. The smile on his face reveals that. He stands tall and proud but not with arrogance like Machiavelli. Dressed in the garb of a thief he actually reminds me of a kung fu fighter.

"It is good to see you again Len."

You as well my old friend."

"It's nice to finally see you loosen up for once Len. Pray tell what is you name young lady?" uh…how did he know I was a girl?

"Lucerina sir but everyone just calls me Lucy."

"Shadow it's not like that…" Len says sternly. What? What's going on?

"Ah so she hasn't given you a taste yet?" taste…huh? Hey wait a minute!

"I'm not a whore mister and I refuse to be called one!" I can't believe it, the thought that Len and I were- of all the crazy thoughts! Shadow laughs,

"I like this human; she's very feisty."

"Yes and not for sale Shadow. Ezio assigned me to be her body guard so don't try anything." are all males in this era just raging with testosterone…? Jeeze…I am not a slut…I'm still a virgin for crying out loud!

"heh heh, well I assume you and your female friend came here for a reason."

"do you have a different room we can talk in?" Len asks more serious this time.

"I asked not to be disturbed unless necessary; I needed a break from all the noise. What's going on?" Len stays silent, "that serious?"

"Demitri showed himself today."

"What?" here we go again…

"He was after her."

"Strange…why her?" Len looks back at me commanding me to come forth; I obey.

"Lucerina came to our time by accident; but it was through a time warp created by the staff and apple." Shadow strokes his chin almost as if he was stroking an invisible beard. "The one who was being trained to wield these items perished due to the strain-"

"But she didn't." Shadow finishes his sentence. Wait, what? I was supposed to die when I came through?

"What does that mean for me?" I ask.

"What it means Lucy, is that you are capable of becoming a time traveler. Time travel is very difficult on the body, most who attempt it die. You however, did not."

"I'm not sure I follow Mr. Shadow."

"The Templar and Bureau want to change the time stream so they are in charge. They won't take the chance with their own lives so they will use you instead." Even though he's blind, I can still see the seriousness in his eyes. I don't believe this…wait a minut…

"You know this Len…didn't you?" he stays silent, "Talk and no funny business! I want the truth! You knew the reason, why the Bureau would be after me because of this didn't you?"

"…yes I did."

"Why did you keep it a secret from me?"

"To _protect _you."

"From who? The Bureau, the Templars? Well in case you haven't noticed they already-!"

"Not them!...the assassins…" my anger subsides.

"What…no…Ezio said they wanted to stop the bad guys. Why would you-"

"Youg lady, try to think with your own head instead of following what others say." I turn to Shadow "Len and I along with many others of our kind may ally ourselves with the assassins but even they sometimes cannot be trusted completely. All humans, even you miss Lucy, are prone to weakness. If the assassins were to learn what you are capable with time travel who is to say that they won't use you the same way the Templar and Bureau plan to? You are the key to all this; and even Ezio, as good of a man he is, is willing to open Pandora's box."

"I didn't want to tell you in fear of the others finding out Lucerina; if they did, they would use your ability to travel through time without thinking of the consequences to the world and most likely blame you for it." Len's telling the truth; I can't understand why but I just know he is,

"So…even Ezio is a bad guy?"

"No not at all Lucy…that's not what we are saying. It would be best though for every one even Ezio if they didn't know this."

"It's also why I only told them vague details about your part in all this Lucerina…I still need to keep their trust but they won't find out about you as well." well…shoot…

"I'm sorry I got so upset with you Len…" he places a hand under my chin until his fingers begin to caress my skin and my eyes meet his.

"It's fine so long as you understand that my job is to protect you and-" I roll my eyes before I mimic him,

"And sometimes that will include me keeping things from you until I can tell you. did I get that right?" he laughs

"Yes that's exactly right." did I…just flirt?


	10. chapter 8

Chapt. 8

Mr. Shadow was kind enough to let us stay the night. Len went ahead to give Ezio and the others an update; for now I get to enjoy a little relaxation time. A nice hot bath is exactly what I need to loosen these tense muscles. Sitting in the hot water I comb my hair through to a smooth damp texture. I feel like a pampered princess, especially with all that's happened. Looking at my arm I notice the bite mark Len left behind; they've already scabbed over. Come to think of it, it really didn't hurt that much. To me it was kind of felt like a…wait a minute!

"Are you nuts girl?! That wasn't a love bite!" I clap my hands over my mouth, hoping no one heard me. It's still silent. Ok…I think I've had enough me time… as I stand and grab my towel there's a knock on the door as I dry myself off.

"Lucerina, you almost done?"

"Yes I'm drying off."

"Once you're ready we're meeting with the others by the harbor."

"Ok." That's right, we're heading for Venice. I wonder who this Antonio is. So much has happened these passed couple of weeks and it's only going to get worse. These weeks can only be the calm before the storm. I bite my lower lip trying to forget about Demitri and all that has happened. We're going to Venice and things are going to happen but Len will be there. He'll be a dark knight in white armor… hee hee how contradicting.

*Sigh*

"I'm caught up in this mess I might as well suck it up."

…

it's been three months since we've been in Venice; it's been quiet more or less. No one has really made a move. It's at a stand still; neither side is doing anything. It's a little nerve racking…Len is only protecting me from the occasional Templar or Bureau soldier who just catch me in the cross fire of his assassination or recon missions. Other than that, I'm quite bored and drawing with a pen made of a feather is not as easy as you think…especially when every five seconds the pen goes dry. Being confined with no sight seeing…I might as well be in my room…

"What are you drawing today Lucy?" Antonio asks as he looks over my shoulder. Antonio, yet another thief lord, is my so called baby sitter today as Len takes on his assassination quest. Brown hair and eyes as dark as tree bark, he sort of looks like a noble man especially with that mustache. The thief garb although proves otherwise. His right hand, Rosa I almost miss took for his sister. If not for the story she told me about how she became a thief, I would have bought it. I mean she has the same eyes and hair color, yet clearly more elegant than he. She's become one of my closest friends besides Len, of course, and Claudia but I have to be careful with them. there are some things I can't tell them.

"I'm not sure; I'm running out of ideas." I honestly think I'm just scribbling today.

"How can she think like that Antonio, with you breathing down her neck like that?" Rosa has a feisty attitude… she's kinda the one who got me into wearing the same thief garb she has without the hat and mine is a nice rosy pink. I know…girly right? There's a tap at the door and Antonio turns his attention to it.

"Is that your Ezio?" on command the door opens.

"Antonio, what do you know about someone by the name of Benkei?"

"I have not heard of the name and it's a strange one at that." Hm… sounds like the name of a guy from the game Genji…but I'm sure it's not him. "Perhaps he is someone new to the Templars and Bureau." Great another meeting about "if's". Rosa likes to act as one of the guys so she's going to get in on this conversation too. I think I'll go for a walk. I have to stick to the back allies so I don't draw too much attention to myself. It's really a total bummer that I can't do any sight seeing. Other thieves pass by as I walk on. I wonder how much longer Len is going to be. I can't stand waiting for him like this. Huh? Wait…that woman, her blonde hair and those stuffy clothes. Caterina told me about her but that can't be… Lucrecia. Who is she waiting for? Someone rounds the corner towering over her. He's hooded and dressed in jet black armor only adding to his bulky masculinity and a giant ax hangs over his back. It's way too big for me to even think about holding it. I don't believe it, just when you thought you were safe for the moment, something like this happens. I try to listen but they're too far away for me to hear and I don't want to try and play hero. Lucrecia suddenly tenses her body in an angry manner, yelling at the tall man.

"You promised, you and the Bureau, that you would bring him back by now!" who is she talking about? It sounds like she made a deal with them. Suddenly I'm pressed against the wall with someone sandwiching me from behind. You'd think I would squeal or something, but seeing the arm dressed in the assassins white I don't even tense up.

"Shouldn't you be at Antonio's hide out Lucerina?"

"Shouldn't you be killing someone right now Len?"

"I was about to when I ran into him."

"Who is he?"

"Benkei the bone crusher; a servant of the Bureau. Even though he's a third generation he makes up for his weaknesses with brute strength." So he is with the Bureau…

"That armor isn't like anything the Bureau wears."

"That's because the Bureau is spread throughout the world, not just Italy. He's from the Asian district of the Bureau, most likely Japan or China. Now please, no more talking; I'm trying to listen." I forget that when he's working, nice Len takes a mini vacation. The only thing I was able to hear was about some sort of deal Lucretia made with them to bring someone back. Len should be able to listen at this distance. After about five minutes of being in between a wall and my body guard the two enemies decide to end their conversation. Len has us hide in the shadows avoiding Lucrecia's gaze completely.

"Well…that was an interesting conversation they just had."

"Why, what did they say?"

"for the time being anyway they've stopped training the new host…there have been some up risings happeneing in the lands Lucrecia and the French took over. That's why they sent Benkei. He'll be able to stop it quickly."

"You've met Benkei?"

"No but I've heard stories. He has a short temper and a silver tongue to match." He sounds terrifying, "and it seems Benkei may take over for Lucrecia soon…very soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"The only reason she was given the land was because she asked for it; she hasn't given them good results."

"Huh… I kind of bad for her if that's the case."

"well, women put under pressure are not the best. That's why they shouldn't be in power." Um…what?

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you quite well Len. Did you just say women can't handle themselves?" realizing he just insulted me he tries to defend himself.

"N-no that's not- I didn't mean you! You're more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just meant that women aren't suitable to handle situations like hers. My expression turns from shocked to appauled as I cross my arms. "I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"So you're telling me that I haven't been handling my own situation. I mean I am in a situation right? Being in a different time…while you're the one who is sitting here frantically panicing."

"Well I-"

"So next I'm guessing you're going to tell me that a woman's place is by a man's side, speaking when spoken to?" I hope Len thinks before he answers but I can tell by the look on his face he's afraid to answer.

"A-any chance that I can just start over with a different answer?"

"Nope…" he takes a moment thinking carefully.

"Try to understand Lucerina…you and I have different ways of thinking…and…" Oh I don't think so!

*Slap*

A red mark appears on his left cheek in the form of my hand. "Should have quit while you were ahead or at least come up with a better answer…" I fwish my hair into his face as I haughtily walk away from him.

"W-wait! Lucerina let me explain please! I didn't mean to say that!" I can't help but slightly smile as he tries to explain. Sometimes he just makes it too easy for me.

"Please Lucerina I'm sorry…" he whines. I turn forcing him to stop close to me. I still hold an angered expression.

"Then say that you are a sexist pig and that you were wrong to say and think that."

"…I am a sexist pig and I was wrong for saying and thinking such a thing."

"Good, now stand on one leg."

"What does that have to-"

"Do it!"

"Alright, alright…" he does as told. I giggle.

"Now stick out your tongue."

"Lucerina…" I pout acting like I'm about to cry. Over the past few months I've learned how to pull Len's heart strings. Again he does as told. I look around and find we're close to the ocean.

"Now go jump in the water."

"No, I'm not doing that." Darn it.

"Why not?"

"Because you're just teasing me now. You're just trying to see what you can get me to do. And I'm not doing that." We'll see about that.

"Alright…can we at least watch some of the ships?" as he follows me over I put my foot in front of his causing him to trip into the water. I laugh as he pokes his head out.

"Well I'm glad you got in your laughs for the day." I reach down to help him up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." he takes hold of my hand and grips tight. A smirk curves over his lips. Oh no… He pulls me in and the water is cold.

"Now…we're even." He says after I come up. Already on land he waits for me to get up. "Be grateful that winter is over Lucerina."

"Yeah, yeah…"

…

After taking a dip like that I need a hot bath and I get first dibs seeing as how Len has to explain why he skipped out on his assassination today. But I guess I won't take too long; I did tease him after all. You know for a life of too many boundaries and being hunted by two different groups, I'm enjoying what I can. I did get to learn how to pick pocket. I felt bad at first but it's a useful trick. After my bath I head to my room and allow the towel to falloff. Now where did I put my clothes?

"Lucerina?" there's a tap on my door and only one person calls me that.

"L-Len Please don't come in…I um I'm not decent." Hopefully he'll buy that.

"Alright I'll just come back later. Whew…that was close. Hey there are my clothes. After dressing myself I try to find Len. Huh…? What's Len doing with Rosa?

"Don't you ever lighten up?" she asks.

"Don't you ever know when to calm down? You are always so feisty." Feisty huh? And I'm not?

"I can show you how feisty if you like…Hm?" wait is she flirting with him? Wait why am I even getting…jealous? I peak out of the corner I'm hiding behind. She's caressing his neck with her lips! That- that conniving-! "It's alright you know…if you want to bite me. I know Lucy is strict with you right?"

"I…I don't-" he's trying to resist but…

"You don't what? Wait what is she doing? Is she trying to touch him THERE?!

"Len!" what am I don't just walking out like this? "Shouldn't we be getting back to the headquarters?" his cheeks turn red slightly.

"Y-yes, we should." he takes hold of my wrist and pulls me along. Looking back at Rosa I notice a slightly cold stare. What was that about?

…

"Len are you alright? You haven't said two words since we started heading back." He stops turning to face me.

"How…how much of that did you hear?" I don't think I want him to know I heard her trying to make a move.

"I didn't hear anything-"

"Don't lie. Remember you're bad at that." Why is he being so sharp all of a sudden? He stares blankly.

"What?" I ask.

"How much of that did you hear?" embarrassed I shyly fiddle with my hands.

"It…went from 'lightening up' to… ' I don't want'…" his cheeks are really red now. "I…wasn't trying to eaves drop Len. I'm sorry…"

"No that's not- I mean-"

"if you like her that's fine. I mean-"

"No! I don't like her!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" the anger leaves his expression as soon as he realizes that he's taking his anger out on me.

"Oh…so you don't like her?" why do I feel so relieved about that?

"She's not my type." He says.

"Funny…it almost looked to me like you couldn't resist much longer."

""Th-that's not the case!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are you blushing?" I smirk.

"It was for a different reason than what you're thinking…" he grumbles.

"Oh really…then what was it Len Vesspuchi?" he takes hold of my arm and pulls the sleeve away,

"When a vampire needs blood, the scent we pick up becomes stronger."

"Stronger?"

"At the moment it's not as strong as what it would be when I do need it but the scent you're giving off is strong and sweet."

"Strong and…sweet?"

"Like roses." He licks from my wrist and stops at my elbow which makes my skin tingle. He moves back down his lips slightly touching my skin enough for me to register what he's doing making my breath come short. He looks at me eyes glowing red. Oh for goodness sake…

"Len if you need it just take it already." He sneers devilishly.

"As you wish." He forces me against the wall.

"Ow! Len! You don't have to be so rough!" as he bites into my skin the pain makes me wince. I still haven't quite gotten used to it. Now I'm curious…if I smell like roses…

"Hey Len?"

"MMM…?"

"Um…what do I taste like?" he stops looking up at me.

"I'm not sure how to explain that."

"Could you at least try? I mean you just said I had a sweet scent so what do I taste like?" he moves close so close in fact that he's breathing on my ear.

"You're a bit of a contradiction when it comes to that. You smell sweet but you taste… almost tart."

"…tart?"

"Like a dessert kind of tart. But with out the sweet taste just the tart flavor. If that makes any sense."

"N-no not really…" his voice sounded so smooth and relaxing when he said that and his body heat is making this a bit more natural… he moves a little closer breathing in deeply taking in my scent.

"I like it though… that taste…" his grip around me grows tighter locking my arms at my sides and it suddenly makes me scared. " every time I taste it… it's not enough…" he growls slightly on the last word moving his fangs closer to my neck.

"Len…Please stop. Hey c-come on jokes over. Len Let go of me already!" his tongue moves over my neck slowly as he sizes me up. "LEN PLEASE STOP!" his body jerk slightly before he releases me. His eyes are back to normal but I still look away still afraid of what just happened.

"I'm sorry Lucerina; I didn't mean to scare you." Looking back at him there's a look of shame on his face, "Sometimes I…allow my instincts to get the better of me." It was an accident…he didn't mean to do that. But that was kind of a wake up call though. deep down Len is more of an animal than a human…

"It's ok." I finally say, "I know you didn't mean it." a little kid trips before he looks around frantically. He spots us,

"H-hey, you!" he gets up and makes a dash for us latching onto Len. "You're an assassin right? That white armor, you're an assassin right?"

"Yes…"

"Please help me… Don't let them take me back to that place. Don't let the Bureau take me again!"

**thank you for your patience with me. And I'm sorry it took me so long post this but here's the last hoorah of the summer. If I have time I will try to update during the school year. ^^**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooo everyone. First off I would like to apologize to you all for keeping you waiting for so long for an update. I am also sorry that the story will not be changing like I said it would. No matter how I though about it…it didn't turn out right so I will continue with what I have and hope for the best. Second I hope you guys like this chapter so her you go I will keep you waiting no more! Enjoy chapter 9! ^^**

What in the world has this child been through? The rags he's wearing are hardly even rags anymore. His skin is so much paler than Len's, like he hasn't gotten any source of light for months or he's sick. He doesn't look any older than seven. At least I think so; he's so thin… dirt marks cover his face and only one eye is there on his face. All that's left of his left eye is a scar cutting across. His right is a pool of icy blue filled with fear. His hair is messy and faded black.

"What do you mean child?" Len kneels down to get a better look at him.

"Please help me! I don't want to go back to that dark room! Please mister you're an assassin; you have to help me!"

"Please keep your voice down; I'd rather people don't know who I am." Obviously, Len doesn't know how to comfort a child; good thing I've done babysitting jobs.

"It's ok…calm down." I place a gentle hand on the boys shoulder; he finds refuge in my arms. He shakes and shivers as he clings to my sleeves nicking my skin as he squeezes tightly. The gesture reminds me of an abused child trying to find any shred of help he could possibly find causing me to wrap my arms around him gently. Stroking his head he begins to stop shaking. Len tries to speak to the boy again due to his lack of experience; I place a finger to my lip silencing him for the moment before mouthing: Not yet…let him be. Len obeys watching with much interest at my gestures and actions that seem to be calming the boy down. Finally the boy calms down and his heavy breathing returns to normal. Finally I pull away, "What happened? What did the Bureau do?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" he starts crying, "Please help me…"ok… talking about the bureau right now isn't going to happen. He's still too distressed.

"I can't help you if you don't-"

"Len!" my voice is sharp making him flinch as I glare at him, "No…forcing him to talk about it right now isn't going to help anyone. He's traumatized enough by it. We need to get him to calm down first." I stroke the boy's hair again as he clings to me. I notice Len watching again as I do so. He looks away almost with a guilty look on his face,

"We'll take him with us; there's no sense in leaving a child to fend for himself…what's your name?" the boy sniffs,

"Alfanso…"

…

Alfanso doesn't seem to want to go to anyone but me; he only clings to me.

"So this boy said the Bureau held him captive?" Machiavelli asks Len.

"it's not uncommon for the bureau to be so cruel. However, he won't say anything about it."

"Then we must get him to speak."

"No." I try to defend Alfanso against Machiavelli.

"He may hold some clues as to what the enemy is up to."

"He doesn't even want to THINK about it let alone talk about it. What ever they did to him it's taken it's toll; he's clearly terrified!" he looks at Alfanso clinging to me, "Look I'm just saying give him some time to clear his head. He's been through enough; there's no reason to scare him even more."

"she's right… he's in our care. Let's at least give him some time to calm down." Ezio supports me.

"Very well." Machiavelli needs to try to be more considerate of peoples emotions. I look down at the boy,

"Now Alfanso how about we get you cleaned up ok?"

"…ok."

…

I wait outside the room Alfanso is using to wash himself in; I guess I'm playing babysitter for now. While I wait Len comes and keeps me company.

"How is he?"

"Still quiet, I think he's really exhausted from today is all."

"You really seem to understand him." he smiles.

"Well it's not that big of a deal. I used to look after some of the neighbors kids when I was back home."

"They would just leave them with you whenever they wanted?" his eyes widen in surprised in a rather cute way, "And you did that for free?"

"No not when ever they wanted and not for free either. Sometimes parents will pay people my age to watch their kids for a set period of time and their parents will be able to go have dinner or something just the two of them. It's called babysitting."

"So you only watch them as infants…?"

"Nope any child at any age; babysitting is just a word used to relate to that."

"Ah…"

"Um about snapping on you earlier, I'm sorry."

"No, I should apologize…I'm not the best when it comes to children. I have an older brother but…I've never really had the chance to deal with children. I didn't know how to handle the situation as you did."

"Well…we'll work on that with Alfanso…" I tease.

"Um…Lucy…"

"Yes."

"C-Can you help me please?"

"What's the matter?"

"I…I can't reach a spot on my back…can you help me?"

"Alright." I open the door and kneel down behind the bath tub.

"Ok lean forward Alfanso. Where's the wash cloth?" he hands me the cloth before he leans forward; a scar runs deep on his back. "Oh my god…Alfanso."

"Yes?"

"N-nothing never mind." What in the world did they do to him? as I help Alfanso clean his back, I notice the door is still open and Len is standing in the doorway. Apparently he noticed the scar too. "There you go; when you're done your clothes are right over there."

"Thank you Lucy." He gives me a tired smile. I can't help but pat his head. Len closes the door behind me,

"what do you think?" I ask.

"we won't know for sure until he talks…to think the bureau actually tortures children now." His eyes narrow as his anger rises.

"But you said that it wasn't uncommon for the bureau to do this."

"To adults…not children…" does Len feel somehow responsible for this?

"Len…you're a vampire but even you can't take care of everything." He sighs

"I suppose you're right." Take his hand and give it a tight squeeze smiling at him,

"You couldn't have know that anything like that was going on; you left the bureau. So don't beat yourself up about it." he sighs again smiling a small smile,

"How is it that you don't hate me…" I poke his nose for emphasis,

"As I said before, I don't and never could hate you…"the door clicks open and Alfanso joins us. Ezio let him use one of his shirts for the time being as clothes; it's so big it looks like a night dress on him. He rubs his eye as he yawns.

"I bet you're sleepy huh?" I smile.

"Mhm…" I take hold of his sleeve covered hand,

"Come on let's get you to bed." I turn to Len, "Can you say good night to Len real quick; I'm sure he'd be able to sleep well if you did."

"L-Lucerina…?" Len blushes slightly as I stick my tongue out at him playfully,

"Goodnight Mr. Len." Alfanso waves sleepily with a smile on his face. I watch Len as he rubs the back of his head nervously looking for the right words.

"Um…good…good night to you Alfanso." Wow…he really doesn't know how to act around kids does he?

"Come one Alfanso…"

After getting comfortable it doesn't take long for Alfanso to fall asleep. I don't close the door completely leaving it open so a little light can come into the room so it doesn't seem to dark if he wakes up. I think I should go to bed too; I'm sort of sleepy myself. Strange though…what would they want with a little boy or even torture him for? He was completely terrified of the mere mention of them…I hope it doesn't scar him for life.

"Huh?" why is Ezio standing at my bedroom door? "Ezio what can I help you with? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"Len told me about Lucrecia and her secret meeting…and about how you were there as well."

"look I just went for a walk; I didn't even know they would be there." He says nothing, making me nervous, "I only wanted to stretch my legs; Len wasn't even there until after Benkei showed up and they started talking. You can even ask him."

"I did; I just needed to make sure."

"I'm not breaking your rules." I puff out my cheeks like a little kid, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep for once." I smirk. His arm blocks the doorway before the rest of him does. "What? Something wrong with that?"

"do you mind if I ask you something miss Lucy?"

"You just did but I guess I can allow a second question." He laughs

"You certainly are a free spirit."

"thanks for noticing…can I go to bed now?"

"I'd like to get to know you better; if that would be possible."

"Get to know me better? No offense or anything Ezio but since when have you been interested in me? I like you but you're more like an over bearing older brother to me than anything else. I mean protecting me from the Templar and Bureau and all."

"You're different from other girls here; it's a bit refreshing." thank you…I think.

"The only thing 'refreshing' about me is that I'm not from this time."

"Still it would be nice to see if we could further our relationship." Ok…devilish look alert….

"Further it how… exactly?" he nods towards my room. Wow, he's hornier than Darek… "So let me get this straight…you think we can get to know each other better if I let you…do me?" he looks at me questioningly and I roll my eyes, "It means bed me."

"Yes." Wow quick to answer… I look down catching a quick glance of a bulge in his pants catching onto what he really wants out of this. I may be a bit of an airhead sometimes and a bad liar but I know when a man is being lead by his head rather than his…well head. I give him a rather sultry half lidded look trying to allure him slightly, it seems to grab his attention. I move out of the way opening the door and leaning in the opening. Placing one foot on the border I try to perk up my chest a bit as I place a finger by the side of my mouth, "Ezio Auditore…you are a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"so I have been told a couple of times."

"a couple huh…then you must be really experienced then. I wonder what this would be like." I egg him on with a finger curling at him as I enter the room slightly. At the last possible moment before he enters I put my arms in the door way and give an uninterested look, " but as much of a charmer you are, and as much experience you are offering to show me along with what ever else you have up that assassin white sleeve of yours, you are not my type. Nor am I the type of girl to just spread her legs for anyone and everyone. There will be only one I do that for and at the moment he is not you Ezio Auditore. So sorry but the bakery is closed PERMANANTLY." He can't help but laugh at my sudden change in character, as if he likes this challenge,

"So then tell me, how does a man get to know you better?"

"well first he doesn't ask if he can sleep with me on the first date. To me that just means you want a lay." His smile is replaced with confusion,

"…A…lay?" I roll my eyes with annoyance,

"in other words Ezio, go find another girl who is willing to calm you in bed." I point to his erection, "Good night." I shut the door and lean against it. I let out a big sigh as I hear his footsteps walk away. Do I come off as the type who would do that sort of thing for anyone….hmpf how mean Ezio. There's a rather sharp knock on the door that jolts me from the door. I reach for the handle only to have the door swing open to reveal Len wide eyed.

"L-Len? Is something wrong." His breathing his slightly heavier and he's staring at me sort of glaring, "A-Are you ok." He seems to snap out of his daze blinking a couple of times. He looks away somewhat relieved and I'm not sure what I should do, "Len- Ah?" he pulls me close holding onto me tightly. I can hear his heart racing slightly as he tries to calm himself. "Len you're scaring me…are you ok?"

"Yes… I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in like this. I just I thought I heard something and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine Len. You don't have to say sorry about it. Are you sure that's all it was though." He takes another deep breath before releasing me and takes hold of my arm.

"do you mind if I finish what I started earlier today; I only took enough to take the edge off." Without hesitation I allow him to look at my arm. He inspects the bite marks he made earlier before finding a place further up my arm to bite. This time though he bites rather slowly almost as if he's trying to cause as little pain as possible. I can barely feel it, just a sharp prick. There's so much kindness behind it this time he almost doesn't seem like the Len I know; he seems so much more mature and seductive…alluring even as he drinks. I have to look away to keep myself from blushing. He licks the wound before kissing it unexpectedly. It's so gentle and soft it feels as light as air. A thought crosses my mind: I wonder if he saw Ezio at my door. Is that the reason for his strange behavior?

"Len…you don't have to worry. Nothing happened. I just had to straighten things out with him."

"It's not you I'm worried about; it's the men out there that you're not aware of I'm concerned with." his voice is rather cold as he says that confirming what I thought, "My job is to protect you from not only the Templar and bureau but the things you are unaware of."

"Unaware of?" he shoots up staring me in the face only a few inches away, "P-personal…personal space…" I say weakly my heart going wild,

"You silly girl, I'm talking about the men out there who think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours! There are some out there that aren't as nice as Ezio nor give up as easily as he did! They'll keep coming after you even if you tell them no; even so much as to try and black male you into giving the a taste! There are even some out there are that are worse than a vampire in desperate need of blood!"

"Len?" I try to get him to stop.

"oh you just don't know! There are so many kind of beasts out there that would do anything for an innocent flower like you Lucerina!"

"Len…" ok now he's just losing it…

"The very thought of one of them even touching you just irritates me so much I_"

"LEN!" I take hold of his face forcing him to look at me. "GET. A. GRIP." He nods slowly calming down, "I get it ok…I'll be careful." I smile at him trying to reassure him. Calm down he stands patting my head before turning to leave. As he closes the door he stops turning back to me,

"Don't fall for any of the beast's tricks."

"I won't…" he closes the door and I flop down on my bed sighing. First Ezio… then Len… what is it with everyone today? Next thing you know Machiavelli will actually be smiling. For some reason that thought sends chills down my spine. There's another tap on my door but I have a feeling it's Ezio again after the conversion with Len. He may be back again to try his luck again…

"Look Ezio, I told you I'm not-" well that's not Ezio, "Machiavelli?"

"I must speak with you in private."

"Why?"

"It concerns Len." He doesn't even ask just allows himself into my room.

"Oh sure come right on in Machiavelli…" I say in a sarcastic whisper.

"The door if you please." I shut it then fold my arms.

"What's this about?"

"has Len told you anything about the Templar and Bureau, anything about their movements or plans?"

"…No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No- what is this about Machiavelli?" he looks me over once than twice, "Either talk or get out; it's getting late."

"I believe Len knows more than he's letting on about the Templar and Bureau's plan." What? "I'm not sure what it is he knows but he is hiding something; and those who hide things are considered and enemy in my eyes." Oh no… does he know that Len is protecting me from them too?

"I- You must be mistaken Machiavelli; Len wouldn't hide anything from you or the others."

"Lucy…let me make this as clear as possible. I'm sure you already know about Len's past; Him being a member of the bureau and such. Demitri turned out to be a traitor; you can't rule out the possibility of Len also turning traitor. If you know anything, anything at all-"

"I don't; I told you already." it remains silent. Then,

"Very well then." He heads for the door; I hear it click and can't help but turn,

"You're wrong you know. Len isn't a traitor; and he wouldn't do anything to harm any of us." He peeks out of the corner of his eye.

"For all our sakes I hope you are right."


	12. update

Hey guys… so yeah… I'm sorry for not posting on my story lately. I meant to do it during my break but…I'll be honest I didn't because I just got done with a really stressful semester and I was visiting family… my dad lives far away from me so I was visiting him when I was on break and then…my mother wanted to spend time with me so by the time I did get time to type…I was too tired to even think… so with the new semester starting up I will have very little time to type on them…this does not mean in any way that I will not be typing on my stories I just wanted to let you all know I do still intend on typing on my stories I just need to find the time and as soon as I do…I will type on them. again sorry for the long delay and I hope you will bare with me while I try to find the time to type on them.


	13. hiatus update

Hey guys…so concerning WWWIB…I'm not sure where to go with this story so I'm going on break from this story…hopefully while working on others I'll come up with something. I'm very sorry for not updating but I'd rather think and put something good up rather than something really tacky and stupid….also I had an incident where I have lost all the previous chapters I had worked on so I also need time to think as to where I'm going to go with this story. So hopefully you enjoy some of my other stories…thanks for understanding and sorry again.


	14. new story update

**Hey guys! :) so I apologize for making this seem like a chapter update but I have a couple of announcements. The first is that this summer I will be taking a few summer classes, now it's not because I failed my classes it's actually because I switched majors and now I need to catch up in my prerequisite courses for college for my degree…yeah the glorious life of a college student. So I will probably be making less updates or shorter chapters for the time being for my stories (and if you follow Solaris I'm sorry it is taking me so long to get to updating that; I'm not even going to give myself an excuse for that) but I will try to update my stories as best I can. The second announcement is that I have a new story that is my very first crossover. This is sort of a test run to see if the idea I had for it will be any good and that's where you guys come in. I know the first chapter is never the best but I would like your guy's opinion on this story to see if there is anything I need to improve on or anything like that. Constructive criticism is something I welcome since I know I am not the best writer out there. it's always a pleasure to hear from you guys to and to get your opinions on my stories so it will help me out if you could take a look at the new story. the name probably still needs some work but at the moment the name is OKAMI: THE LEGEND OF YURITERASU AND THE SIRIUS. Ok well that just about wraps things up for this update thanks for your time everyone. **


End file.
